


Dr Stone Headcanons/Scenarios

by Sleepymima



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dr Stone/Reader, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, all of this is from my tumblr/wattpad (dr-stone-things), moving it onto here!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 27,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22055155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepymima/pseuds/Sleepymima
Summary: [Dr. Stone x Reader] I write headcanons and scenarios for our beloved Dr. Stone characters!Moving this from my Tumblr/Wattpad to here!DON'T REQUEST HERE. GO TO MY TUMBLR.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Reader, Chrome/Reader, Ginro/Reader, Ishigami Senkuu/Reader, Kinro/Reader, Kohaku/Reader, Ryusui Nanami/Reader, Saionji Ukyo/Reader, Shishiou Tsukasa/Reader, Taiju Oki/Reader, Yuzuriha Ogawa/Reader, i cant believe i had to make up half of those tags
Comments: 11
Kudos: 235





	1. Asagiri Gen Relationship Headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, just moving all of my stuff to here! :D

  * Nicknames are an absolute must. Constantly, his (s/o) will be hearing, “(Name)-chan! (Name)-chan! (Name)-chan!” The first time he called his (s/o) that they blushed, only making him more eager to call them this. If he wants to tease his (s/o) more, he’ll call them a cute nickname, like honey, angel, and so on.
  * Being a mentalist makes it pretty easy for him to know what will make his s/o happy and blush. But unlike most of the times he uses his manipulating skills, when he’s with his (s/o) he genuinely wants to make them happy. He knows being in a relationship with him is not the easiest because of his personality, so he deeply appreciates his (s/o)’s acceptance and patience. 
  * You know that purple haori like thing he’s always wearing? He’ll drape it around his (s/o)’s shoulders if they are feeling cold, or if they’re sleeping. The sweet smile you send him is enough to make up for the coldness and make his heart go thump! He’ll find it especially cute if you share it with him and wrap it around you both.
  * Gen is protective! If someone is talking trash about his (s/o), he’ll definitely make sure that they do not have a good time. If the person goes as far to make his (s/o) cry.. oh boy.. Mr. Master Mentalist Manipulator comes out.
  * If his (s/o) is someone from the Ishigami Village and not a person from the modern world, he’ll find their reactions hilarious when he shows his magic tricks. 
  * _“Sorcery! How did you make flowers disappear?!!_ ” his (s/o) exclaims. He’ll gladly teach some tricks to his (s/o) if they request, finding their praises strangely warming his heart.
  * If (s/o) has been hanging around Gen for a while, they will definitely pick up on some of his mentalist skills. Imagine that there’s a crisis in which the Kingdom of Science needs to negotiate or trick someone, but Gen isn’t there, but his (s/o) is! (S/o) will be able to recall some of Gen’s schemes and apply it to the current situation. When (s/o) succeeds, everyone is surprised and thankful.
  * Now Gen comes back to the village. He hears about how cool you were and definitely praises you so much! He pats (s/o)’s head and plays with their hair, gushing to everyone about how badass his (s/o) is.




	2. Gen And Senku Kissing Headcanons

**Asagiri Gen:**

  * So we all know that Gen loves to tease his (s/o) and call them cute names. So, of course, his kisses would tease his (s/o) too! 
  * Sometimes Gen would woo his (s/o) with sweet words, cupping their cheek and caressing their hair. Now, this can go two different ways. Gen swoops in and gives his (s/o) a loving kiss. Or, if he wants to poke fun at (s/o), as soon as his (s/o) closes their eyes and is prepared to receive the kiss, he abruptly moves away and leaves them hanging. He loves to see their frustrated, blushing, pouting face as they scold him for leading them on. Of course, he’ll make up for this by giving them a real kiss and lots of cuddles! 
  * Gen’s go-to kissing place is on his (s/o)’s face. It’s the best because as soon as he’s done he can see the adorable blushing face of his (s/o.)
  * Gen’s first kiss with his (s/o) would be really adorable and endearing. He’ll be slightly nervous, but he realizes, he had the courage to ask (s/o) out and they said yes. So why should he be nervous about a kiss? He shouldn’t, right? 
  * You know how he always puts his hands in that position where his purple haori thing hangs down so you can’t see his hands? He’ll be doing that a lot, fiddling with his sleeves in anticipation. (s/o) questions why he’s doing that, but Gen just smiles and says it’s nothing.
  * Here’s the kicker. It’s a cold night, and in the stone world there’s no radiator or heaters, so the only way to keep warm is to ~~(cuddle the hell out of Gen)~~ wearing thicker clothes, right? Haha, of course not. 
  * “ _Gen,”_ his (s/o) calls in a soft, loving voice. He turns to face them and _boom._ His (s/o) takes hold on his sleeve and goes inside it, cupping his hand and brings it outside. (S/o) gently squeezes it and asks him what’s wrong, saying it’s their duty to make sure he’s ok. 
  * For once in his life, he’s pretty shocked. He’s moved by your words. His eyes gaze at your beautiful face, noticing how the moonlight perfectly blends in with your features. He notices how soft and supple your lips look. He wonders how’ll they feel on his. 
  * He leans in, barely noticing his (s/o)’s questioning look. He can feel (s/o)’s warm breath, and soon, his lips connect with theirs. His heart is beating, go _thump, thump, thump._ He squeezes (s/o’s) hand, and they squeeze back. (S/o) gently kisses back, using their other hand to comb their fingers Gen’s hair. It’s eternal bliss.



**Senku Ishigami:**

  * Senku isn’t the biggest on physical intimacy. He more appreciates the fact that you’ve always been there for him, and will always be there while he rebuilds civilization from scratch. 
  * But Senku isn’t dumb. Relationships, physical and sexual attraction are all part of science. He knows being a romantic relationship means there will most likely be kissing and hand-holding. After all, its human nature. 
  * So whenever Senku drops a kiss, (s/o) knows he is in a good mood. Senku being in a good mood means more kisses, and (s/o) will 100% ~~exploit~~ use this to get more kisses. Senku’s kisses will more be on the cheek or forehead, and usually a quick peck. He’s a busy man, after all. 
  * Senku’s kisses are quite soft and gentle, contrary to what most people might think. Senku knows that he is quite obsessed with science, and it takes up most of his time. So he thanks his (s/o) for being able to love someone like him, and shows it with his gentle kisses. 
  * When Senku first kissed you, everyone was mind-blown. How could a demon, as Kohaku would say, managed to get a cutie like (s/o)? Ginro complains about how someone like Senku can get a girl but he can’t. ~~_Everyone in Ishigami Village ships you._~~
  * When Senku kisses (s/o) on the lips, it’s usually after a dire situation. Perhaps when his (s/o) was taken hostage by Tsukasa, or when he was revived from the “dead,” that would definitely call for a kiss on the lips. (S/o) would stare into his red jewels for eyes and sob about how worried they were, while Senku would give you a genuine smile and let out his signature statement. 
  * “ _Kukuku, (s/o), I am 10 billion percent sure that I am never going to leave you.”_




	3. Tsukasa Shishio Relationship Headcanons

  * So, even though Tsukasa may seem really big and intimidating, he’s actually a soft teddy bear in need of love. Because of his past, I think that he’ll have a difficult time genuinely trusting someone. But once his (s/o) gets past those boundaries, he will care about them so much.
  * Tsukasa will prefer a “pure” (s/o), someone who is really kind and caring. He’ll like someone who is like a mom, always doting and asking if he’s ok. He would like a (s/o) who is small and petite.
  * He would prefer a (s/o) with long hair so he can play and braid with it. (S/o) would have a new hairstyle every day. He also loves when (s/o) plays with his hair and massages his scalp.
  * It’s a must that his little sister, Mirai, likes his (s/o.) He’ll love watching them get along.
  * When Tsukasa kissed and showed affection to his (s/o) in public at the Ishigami Village, everyone was flabbergasted. What?? The beast, the lion, the Strongest Primate High Schooler, was tamed?? By a cutie like (s/o)??
  * A lot of “I love you”s would be said. Cuddling would ensue, specifically (s/o) being the small spoon, Tsukasa being the big spoon. (S/o)’s face buried into his chest, with their tiny legs and arms wrapped around him are one of the best feelings to Tsukasa.




	4. Gen, Senku, and Tsukasa Taking Care of Sick S/O Headcanons

**Asagiri Gen:**

  * Gen would lowkey be pretty concerned about his s/o. He wouldn’t show it, but he will. After all, it’s the freaking stone world! A simple cut or scrape that becomes infected could be deadly.
  * He would definitely go to Senku for help. Is there any medicine or pain killer he could make to alleviate s/o’s pain? If there is, he would ask Senku to make it. If they didn’t have the ingredients, Gen WILL go to the depths of the Earth to find them. Even if he has no help, Gen will find the ingredients for s/o’s medicine. because he loves them immensely. 
  * Gen would desperately want to cuddle with s/o, but he knows he can’t get sick either. He would try to stay with them as much as possible, and at least hold their hand and play with their hair. He would let s/o braid his hair too, and he ends up having to proudly walk around with his hair styled. 
  * He would tell them stories and about the latest invention of science. If he has to go, he would leave his purple haori for them. When he received it back, it had s/o’s scent and it made it blush ~~a lot and he refuses to wash it.~~
  * He would attempt to make chicken soup for s/o but end up failing. Everyone in Ishigami Village would smell a burnt scent wafting around and then see Gen almost set the entire place on fire. He ends up asking Francois to make the soup instead. 
  * He would feed it to s/o, no buts. He loved to see their blushing face as he teased “ _Open up, here comes the choo choo train!”_



**Senku Ishigami:**

  * So, we all know Senku is the science man, right? He has all of the science stored in his head, so he knows exactly how to make a pain killer. He’ll really want to make it for his s/o, but what about the other plans? He knows the others are counting on him, and where would he find the time to find the ingredients for it? 
  * Luckily, his amazing friends Taiju, Yuzuriha, Chrome, and the rest of them got him covered. They found the ingredients and _boom_ , Senku makes the medicine. Francois makes him a chicken soup as well. 
  * Sadly no cuddling, Senku would never risk getting sick as well. But trust me when he says he cares.
  * S/o wasn’t expecting to see him for a while and was pleasantly surprised to see him. Senku cracked the back on his neck awkwardly and shoved the pill in front of his s/o and sets the bowl of soup on the side of s/o’s futon.
  * _“Senku, you made a pill for me? Even though you’re so busy with the other plans?”_ s/o would say.
  * _“Kukuku, well.. I would have had to make it eventually because other people would get sick too._ ” Senku would try to hide the fact that he was truly worried about you by passing it off as nothing.
  * _“You’re so cute, Senku!_ ” s/o giggles. Senku would slightly blush but smile and turn around.
  * _“I hope this teaches you to be more careful and wear warm clothes when it’s cold out blockhead_ ,” he would scold s/o and begin walking out the door.”
  * _“Wait Senku_!” s/o calls. Senku turns around in question.
  * _“Aren’t you going to feed me the soup like a real lover would??”_ s/o teases.
  * Senku: _*sighs*_



**Tsukasa Shishio:**

  * As I’ve said before, Tsukasa is a big ol’ teddy bear when he truly loves someone. 100% soft I tell ya. So when his s/o becomes sick he becomes even more caring and attentive. 
  * I think this would hit home to Tsukasa as his little sister was horribly sick before. He would never let that happen to you. 
  * Did I mention that Tsukasa is lowkey a great cook? Having to live with only him and his Mirai was pretty tough. He had to take of her, which included cooking. So yea, 100% Tsukasa would make a bomb chicken soup with some nice honey tea for his s/o. 
  * S/o won’t have to lift a muscle. All he wants them to do is rest. He will take the time to do everything s/o would usually do. If s/o is stressed about any problems he would take care of them and let s/o relax. If s/o claims they are too tired to eat, he will immediately start feeding you himself. “ _You need to keep your energy up_ ,” he says. 
  * The strength of Tsukasa’s immune system is practically off the charts, so he would have no problem staying and cuddling with his s/o. Anything they want! Plays with s/o’s hair to calm them down and de-stress them. 
  * S/o tells Tsukasa to talk to them more because they claim that his voice is “ASMR material.” He chuckles at this and gives lots of head pats. 
  * If someone is bothering you, he would ~~glare at them aggressively~~ totally ask them to leave. If they didn’t, time to unleash the wrath of the lion. 
  * Are s/o’s pillows fluffed properly? Do they need more blankets? Are they cold? Do they need a pain killer? Love? Cuddles? Kisses? Tsukasa will deliver! 
  * Anyway, Tsukasa is 100% boyfriend material and will love and take care of you forever.




	5. Kinro And Ginro Relationship Headcanons

**Kinro:**

  * First of all, I’m just gonna say that s/o is the only person Kinro would break the rules for. That’s just how much he loves s/o. If anyone tries to bother s/o, he’ll appear out of nowhere to defend his s/o. If anyone tries to ask him about his overbearing concern, he’ll deny it and come up with some BS like “It’s the rules to defend someone in need.” 
  * Even though Ginro says Kinro has a permanent menacing grump face, that’s so not sure when he’s alone with his s/o. Soft smiles for days, I tell ya. He likes it when his s/o gently lays their head on his shoulder or chest, it makes him blush and go uwu. 
  * Around other people, he has walls up. Around his s/o, all those walls come down. He would never raise his voice as s/o, maybe only scold them slightly for doing some dumb and worrying him. 
  * Before Kinro got glasses, when he had the blurry eye disease, s/o would 100% defend him if someone starting blaming him. S/o would be his eyes if he couldn’t see something properly. (Though he can see his s/o’s gorgeous smile from miles away.) 
  * After Kinro got glasses he became even more of a hottie he was lowkey thankful because he hated to bother his s/o for anything. Now that he had better eyesight he could help his s/o with many more tasks now. 
  * Ok but... he would definitely show off his brand new silver spear while demonstrating his badass moves. Doesn’t admit it but LIVES for s/o’s praise and claps. 
  * Honestly likes it when his s/o teases him slightly. Like not mean teasing, but playfully. And lots of forehead and cheek kisses too. 
  * He was genuinely surprised (and pleased) when s/o wanted to go out with him. He knows he was born with a resting bitch face menacing look. So its pretty surprising when members of the village see a cutie like s/o holding hands with Kinro. 
  * AND HE LOVES WHEN S/O KISSES HIS SCAR. PLEASE DO THAT. S/O BRUSHING THEIR FINGERS OVER HIS SCAR THEN PRESSING A KISS TO IT IS WHAT HE LIVES FOR.



**Ginro:**

  * Ok so, we all know that Ginro, ahem, doesn’t really like fighting. That’s why he uses his special technique (Let Someone Else Handle it!!)
  * But if s/o is truly in trouble, he’ll let go of all his fears. Ginro may not look like it but I think he’s pretty strong if he actually tries. So when he unlocks his new technique, (Kick Someone’s Ass) and beats up the bad guy and saves s/o, everyone is pretty damn surprised!! They are even more surprised when they see Ginro is lowkey pissed that someone tried to hurt s/o. Yea, so s/o changed Ginro a lot. 
  * Anyway, normally Ginro is a perv that can always be found glued to his s/o’s side. Now he dreads guard duty because he has to stay at the bridge for hours. May or may not sneak off to hang out with s/o when Kinro isn’t looking.
  * His heart with MELT if s/o stays with him during guard duty. They’ll just be chilling on the ground, Ginro’s head on s/o’s lap. Kinro scolds you for bothering Ginro and yells at him for slacking off and not following the rules. (But he lowkey is really happy that his lil bro found someone who loves him. ) 
  * All of Ishigami Village was big surprised when a perv like Ginro found a s/o like what?? 
  * GINRO LOVES WHEN S/O PLAYS WITH HIS HAIR. JUST DO IT. Ginro’s hair is the fluffiest thing ever. He loves, loves, lovessss burying his face into s/o’s chest and/or shoulder. 
  * Loves PDA. Always holding your hand and showing you off. Brags you s/o nonstop. He thinks s/o is the most beautiful thing to ever exist and ain't afraid to tell everyone. YALL ARE ALWAYS CUDDLING. Ginro just kind of clings to s/o’s body so uh yea. When its time to sleep Ginro will not let go no matter what. He’s a cuddle monster bro.
  * Whenever Ginro is unmotivated to train, Kohaku just calls s/o and Ginro tries 100x harder to impress you with his skills. If you clap and praise him, he is on cloud 9 I tell ya.
  * Just love him, please. He needs it so bad.




	6. Senku Impressing Crush With Science Headcanons

  * So Senku has the fattest crush ever. But we all know how much this boy loves science. So he like knows?? Nothing?? About how to woo someone??
  * Gen picks up on this and OH BOY he’s excited to tease Senku and give him some totally amazing advice. 
  * “ _Senku. Use science. Weren’t you the one who said science could never be boring?”_
  * So that’s how Senku ended up awkwardly sitting next to s/o. After a long day of work, s/o was calmly laying down on the grass watching the clouds go by. Senku stared at their relaxed face, how the setting sun bounced off their golden skin.. how soft their lips look-
  * Senku snapped out of his daze at the sound of s/o’s voice. “ _Senku? Are you ok? Didn’t you tell me you had a bit of other work to do?”_
  * _“Nah, I finished. S/o, do you like clouds?”_
  * “ _Clouds? Well, I suppose they’re cool.”_
  * _“Did you know clouds can weigh over a million pounds? Kukuku.”_
  * _“Really? They never taught me that in school!”_
  * A soft chuckle escaped Senku’s lips as a comfortable silence came over them.
  * “ _You know Senku? You’re the reason I started to like science. In school, I always thought it was boring, but you always made it interesting.”_ S/o flashed him a smile.
  * Senku felt the tips of his ears become warm as he gently smiled back at s/o. And then he felt his face become warmer as he remembered the other advice Gen gave him. 
  * “ _Ne, s/o? Are you sure we haven’t had a class together before, because I could have sworn that we had chemistry together?!”_ Senku says in an abruptly loud voice.
  * S/o turns to him in shock. But there was no stopping Senku now, sadly.
  * _“If I were an enzyme, I’d be DNA helicase so I could unzip your genes.”_
  * Senku:
  * S/o:
  * _“Senku? Did you just confess to me with a pick up line? Senku? Senku, why are you running away??!_
  * Senku makes a mental note to never take Gen’s advice again.




	7. Ryusui Cheering His Crush Up Headcanons

  * Ok, so Ryusui loves s/o a whole lot. He would literally do anything for s/o. But s/o doesn’t know that. S/o likes him too, but they think Ryusui would never like them back so they keep their problems to themselves. 
  * So when Ryusui finds s/o by themselves, underneath, a tree, with the saddest face he ever saw and tears threatening to spill, his heart breaks. He immediately walks over to s/o and wraps his arms around them. 
  * S/o jumps, not expecting anyone to find them. Then they realize its their crush, Ryusui. _Shit._
  * _“Ryusui, what are you doing here? It’s going to rain soon,”_ s/o says as their voice cracks, as they hurriedly rub their eyes.
  * _“S/o, what happened?”_ he says soothingly. 
  * As soon Ryusui said that the sky let out a crack as rain started to pour. Along with the rain, s/o started to sob.
  * _“Ryusui..! I just..!!”_
  * Ryusui put his captain’s hat on s/o’s head as he cooed to them. He wraps his cape around them as he ushers them to their legs and then picks them up bridal style. 
  * He could feel s/o’s arms wrap around him and their muffled sobs buried in this chest. He quickly ran his tent/house where Francois was. You were both soaking wet. 
  * _“Welcome back Master Ryu-,_ ” Francois stopped their sentence as they saw the sight before their eyes. Francois knew exactly what to do. 
  * She bowed and excused herself to prepare a hot bath for s/o and Ryusui. 
  * _“S/o..”_ Ryusui whispered softly. S/o just tightened their grip on his shirt and buried their face into his chest. He softly stroked their hair. 
  * After both s/o and Ryusui take their baths, s/o apologizes for the trouble.
  * _“Ryusui.. I’m so sorry you had to go through all of this for someone like me.”_
  * _“Nonsense, s/o. Nothing is too much for you.”_
  * S/o blushes, their entire face is going red. _“Thank you.”_
  * _“If I may ask, what happened?”_
  * _“Ah..I just had a pretty bad day,”_ s/o says sadly. 
  * If it was someone who bullied s/o and made them sad, you better believe he’s gonna throw hands. No one gets away with talking bad about them. 
  * Ryusui runs his hands through s/o’s hair and plays with it while listening to their problems. Actually, Ryusui is really good at hairstyling and stuff. How do you think he has those beautiful golden locks?? 
  * Ryusui would get rid of all of the problems you have so you can relax and not be stressed.
  * _“Ne Ryusui? Thank you for listening to my rant,”_ s/o says bashfully.
  * _“It’s my job to-”_ Ryusui did not get to finish his sentence as he felt something soft and warm press against his cheek. 
  * S/o sends him a loving smile and Ryusui’s heart is beating out of his chest. 
  * Francois secretly watching both of them and internally smiling. They shipped them for the longest time!




	8. Senku Relationship Headcanons

  * For Senku to fall in love with someone, that’s a miracle, a phenomenon. So s/o has to be pretty special for a man like Senku to fall in love with. 
  * S/o is always next to Senku. Even before the world was turned to stone, s/o was his assistant and the vice-prez of the science club, always making crazy chemicals and conducting experiments. S/o has to like science. 
  * Even if s/o didn’t like it he will use his skills to make them like it. He just has that kind of charm, ya know? If s/o gets the answer to a science question right, expect lots of head pats.
  * _“Kukuku, ten billion points for you s/o!”_
  * Affection is rare but heartwarming. From time to time he’ll give s/o a quick peck on the cheek or forehead. If the Kingdom of Science accomplishes something spectacular, he’ll drop a sweet kiss on the lips, cupping s/o’s cheek. (Cue Kohaku and the others jaws’ dropping to the floor, Taiji screaming _“GET IT SENKUUUUUUU!!”)_
  * POWER. COUPLE. Y’all are unstoppable. We knew Senku was the brains of the kingdom, but s/o is damn smart too. 
  * Not gonna lie, Senku with his hair down is hot af. If he’s in a good mood, he’ll reluctantly let s/o play with his hair. It actually feels really soothing to him after a long day of work, but he won’t admit that of course.
  * Dates with Senku are pretty rare. I mean, just spending time with him is considered a date. But Senku can be mad romantic if he tries. With the help of science of course. 
  * Senku makes fireworks. It’s not too hard even though he’s living in a stone world. After all, he has his brain and the power group. 
  * After a long day of work, him and s/o lie down for some much needed rest. S/o rests their head on his chest and gently squeezes his hand. Senku signals to Taiju and the other guys to let off the fireworks. S/o gasps at the flashing lights before their eyes.
  * _“How beautiful.. Senku, you did this for me?”_
  * _“Kukuku, yea. But you know what’s more beautiful?”_
  * S/o looks at him in question. _“What?”_
  * _“You.”_
  * S/o blushes and grins. _“You’re such a dork.”_
  * Senku chuckles. S/o and Senku watch the fireworks and end up falling asleep under the night sky.




	9. Gen, Chrome, and Senku Cuddling Headcanons

**Asagiri Gen:**

  * CUDDLES FOR DAYS. WILL NOT LET GO. He wraps his arms around s/o and snugly buries his face into the crook of s/o’s shoulder or chest. 
  * He prefers to be the big spoon, but secretly likes being the little spoon once in a while. It makes him feel loved. 
  * Tangles his legs with s/o’s so they can never leave. If there is no blanket, he drapes his purple haori thing over the both of them. He ends up keeping it all for himself in the end though.
  * _“Gen.. move! It’s time to get up!”_
  * _“Mhmm.. yea.. five more minutes..”_
  * Being a mentalist, Gen knows exactly what to say to convince s/o to cuddle longer. 
  * The only way Gen can be separated from s/o is if Senku and the others physically drag him off you. Even when you’re separated, during the day he just sorta.. clings to s/o and wraps his arms around them. 
  * There are days when Senku has to send s/o and Gen out of the lab because Gen doesn’t want to do anything but cuddle with s/o. After a long cuddling session and a bit of coaching from s/o, he’ll be back in business. 
  * Loves when s/o runs their fingers through his hair when they are cuddling. 
  * He likes whispering sweet nothings and “ _I love you’s_ ” into his s/o’s ears to fluster them.
  * Gen often had trouble sleeping. ( ~~do you see those bags lmao)~~ But all of that changed when he first cuddled with s/o. S/o ushered him to lay down next to them and wrapped their arms around him. S/o whispered “ _Sweet dreams, love_ ” and bOY he was knocked out as soon as s/o said that. 
  * He doesn’t even know how it happens. As soon as he feels s/o’s warmth around him, he feels his eyelids get droop and _boom,_ he’s asleep. 
  * On days where s/o falls asleep before him, he likes watching their cute expressions shift while they’re sleeping and brushes their hair out of their face. 
  * He just gets really soft and uwu. 



**Chrome:**

  * CHROME IS SUCH A DORK, OMG. Like, he’ll really want to cuddle with s/o but the poor cutie doesn’t know how to bring it up.
  * He has the perfect plan, at the end of the day when he finished all his work, he’s going to cuddle with you. Everything is going fine, and he meets you at the usual spot where he asked you out.
  * _“S/o!!”_ he yells, excited to see them.
  * _“Chrome!”_ s/o calls back, running up to him and hugging him. _“I missed you..”_ s/o mumbles into his chest.
  * Cue Chrome’s heart pounding out of his chest. S/o was too cute..
  * He shakily wraps his arms around them back.
  * “ _Me too, s/o…_ ”
  * Nothing could ruin this moment, and its the perfect time to ask them if they want to cud-
  * _“Oii, lovebirds! I need your help again Chrome!”_
  * Both Chrome and s/o nearly jump out of their skin. S/o pulls away from Chrome reluctantly. 
  * Cue Chrome mentally sighing. “ _Coming._.” he says begrudgingly. But he’ll try again tomorrow right?? 
  * Every time he tries to initiate it, something keeps interrupting it. First, Senku called him to help him with some science stuff. Then, Magma called him to help him go mining. This time s/o had to go because Yuzuriha asked them to help make clothes. 
  * He’s had it!! He’s going to cuddle with s/o no matter what it takes. 
  * It’s the end of a long day, Chrome is bone tired. Every part of his body aches and he barely has energy because of Senku’s slave driving. But he feels a little better when he sees s/o.
  * _“Chrome?! Are you ok??”_
  * _“Mhmm.. yea.. tired..”_ he collapses in s/o’s arms.
  * Eventually, he ends up in s/o’s house on their futon with a hot tea next to him. _“Chrome? You should go back to sleep.”_
  * _“S/o..? Why are you sleeping on the floor..?”_
  * _“Because you’re using the bed?”_
  * _“Come here..”_ he mumbles, his head still foggy from tiredness.
  * He feels s/o’s warmness as they sit next to him. “ _Yes?”_
  * He pulls s/o down onto the bed and immediately wraps his arms around them. 
  * _“C-chrome?”_
  * _“Cuddle.”_
  * _“Cuddle?”_
  * _“Mhm.”_ He tightens his grip on s/o.
  * Chrome is also a clingy type. His grip is really tight so s/o isn’t going anywhere soon. He manages to hold every part of s/o’s body when cuddling. Can be both little or big spoon, he loves both positions.
  * Ends up apologizing if he accidentally suffocates s/o.
  * Just hold him, please. 



**Senku Ishigami:**

  * Senku is the least affectionate out of the three, and the least likely to want to cuddle. But that doesn’t mean he’ll never cuddle with his s/o. 
  * Cuddling with Senku just happens naturally, and most of the time its just Senku’s arm thrown around s/o’s body. S/o face is in his chest and his free hand is holding s/o’s hand. 
  * He doesn’t really care about the big or little spoon. He just likes that he’s close to his s/o. 
  * Likes watching s/o fall asleep. Oddly, just looking at s/o’s face calms him down. He knows you’ll always be there. Even though these lovey dovey moments are rare, Senku cherishes them a lot. 
  * A lot of the time, s/o and Senku would cuddle through the night but when s/o wakes up he’ll already be gone to start a new day full of science. 
  * If s/o is feeling touch-starved they’ll have to let Senku know lmao. 
  * Even though Senku isn’t that big on physical affection, just remember he loves you a lot ok?




	10. Senku Comforting Homesick S/O Headcanons

  * Senku can understand where his s/o is coming from. After all, being thrown into a stone world where you know nothing about is frightening and intimidating for more people. He understands.
  * Even more, being thrown into a world with no technology or rules is even more worse. I think even Senku has some doubts. Can he really start civilization from scratch again? 
  * But he forgets all of these thoughts when s/o confesses that they are a bit homesick.
  * _“Senku.. I miss the everyday life we used to have, I miss making silly experiments with you. I missed eating lunch with you, Taiju, and Yuzuriha,”_ s/o confesses.
  * _“I know that we’re trying our best to revive the world.. but sometimes I have doubts. What if we can’t do it? What if we die before we can do it?_ ” s/o goes on. 
  * Senku silently lets s/o ramble on until he cuts in. _“S/o,”_ he says in a serious voice.
  * _“Y-yea Senku?”_
  * _“Kukuku.. you don’t need to worry about any of that.”_
  * _“I don’t?”_
  * _“As long as the others and I are here, Ill make those days come back. We will rebuild civilization from scratch and make it even better than before.”_
  * _“Senku.. thank you.”_ S/o sent him a smile and rested their hand over his hand, making Senku’s ears go red. 
  * As long as s/o was here, Senku knew he’d do whatever it takes to make them feel like they were at home for them. 
  * He’d bring them cotton candy and they’ll watch fireworks together. 
  * And maybe one day, he’ll be able to tell s/o how he really feels about them.




	11. Ryusui Nanami Relationship Headcanons

  * S/o will be called beautiful and all sorts of compliments 24/7. As defined by the wiki, he is a “chivalrous pervert” so expect a lot of pervertedness (the good kind) and ogling. He just really loves s/o, ya know?
  * S/o will have to have a good amount of patience, after all, he is the world’s greediest man so he wants everything. It may seem irritating from time to time but remember that s/o will always be his #1.
  * Everyone was flabbergasted when Ryusui dropped everything he was doing when he heard s/o had come back from some expedition Senku sent s/o on. Honestly, he ran and didn’t stop until he crashed into s/o and lifted them into the air and swung them around. 
  * If s/o is into ships and the sea like he is, they would totally nerd out and show off their skills in front of everyone. Ryusui would take s/o on little journeys around the world on his ship. 
  * He likes to put his captain hat and cape around s/o too. It’s like if he’s not around, everyone knows that they have to listen to s/o. 
  * Ok but… Francois was yall wingman. Francois shipped Ryusui and s/o since Day 1 and secretly tried to get them together.. and yes it worked. 
  * Francois 100% gave Ryusui tips on things like dates, how to impress s/o, those kinds of things. And of course, Ryusui did those things, as he is pretty easy to trick. 
  * If his s/o ever cries, his heart would break into itty bitty pieces..that honestly makes him really sad. As long as he’s around, he’ll make sure s/o never cries again. 
  * Loves playing with s/o’s hair. Headcanon that Ryusui takes much care in his hair and it’s extraordinarily soft and fluffy. 
  * When Ryusui and s/o were kids, he would sneak out of his house at random hours in the day and night to see s/o. They would make model ships together and just random things in general. 
  * If anyone is talking smack about s/o, ahem, both Ryusui and Francois would pull up to defend s/o. 
  * Ryusui is an amazing pretty sailor ship-boy, please love him.




	12. Tsukasa Being a Dad Headcanons

  * Ok, so Tsukasa is honestly really soft around children. Especially the young ones. 
  * Tsukasa would love to have children. He’d be a great af dad. He’d be the strict but loving dad. The one who is always behind them, making sure that they are doing their homework, that they’re not getting into any fights. The dad who is kinda like a mom too, making sure they don’t forget anything and that his kids are eating healthy.
  * But he’s also the who loves his kids so much. If he knows his kids are right, he’ll defend them to the end. Braids his daughter’s hair too.
  * Of course, he’ll take care of his pregnant s/o very much. They would choose the babies’ names together, pick out clothes, and decorate the nursery together. He would be very soft with them, taking care of chores like the laundry and cooking so they would get a lot of rest and love.
  * S/o and Tsukasa would get a lot closer. Don’t tell anyone, but he’ll love to rest his head on s/o’s pregnant tummy and hold it. Once he was doing this and the baby kicked and ~~he went crazy~~ he was so happy! He gave s/o a huge hug.
  * When the babies were being born, he was there the whole time holding his s/o’s hand. When he held his children in his arms, he felt his heart squeeze and the prick of tears at the corner of his eyes.
  * Ok so, I have this headcanon that Tsukasa would have 2 girls and 1 boy, aka triplets. And then his little boy would complain, “ _Daddy, please please can I have a brother? It’s lonely to play by myself and the girls don’t like to run around.”_
  * So in the end, Tsukasa had 4 kids, loving all of them so much.
  * Would teach his kids self-defense. He’s had a first-hand experience of how cruel people could be, and he would never want that to happen to his kids. So all the kids on the block know not to mess with Tsukasa’s kids because not only will they get beat up by his kids, they’d have to face Tsukasa’s and s/o’s wrath.
  * Tsukasa is lowkey really tall so he would 100% give his children piggyback rides and let them swing from his arms. He’d let them braid his hair and make crazy hairstyles. Anything for his little babies.
  * Even when his kids are all grown up, he’ll still dote on him and still spend time with him. AND GRANDKIDS. HE’LL LOVE THEM FOREVER TOO.
  * Anyway, Tsukasa is best dad. S/o and kids are very lucky.




	13. Ryusui, Gen, and Senku Protecting Their S/O Headcanons

**Ryusui Nanami:**

  * Ok so, we know that Ryusui was being trained to be the head of the Nanami Conglomerate, right? So he was probably trained in many things, including self-defense and fighting.
  * If someone was physically hurting s/o, he’s about to throw hands. When he catches the person who is hurting his s/o he ~~breaks their bones~~ is not happy. He firmly grabs the hand that’s about to punch his s/o, sending them the most menacing look. He is really mad now.
  * He’ll make sure that the people(s) who hurt s/o end up captured or in jail, or otherwise he wouldn’t be able to restrain himself from giving them a good beating.
  * He and Francois would tend to any wounds or bruises s/o has. He regrets not finding out sooner about this. Ryusui promises to s/o that as long as he’s around, no harm will fall to his s/o ever again. Cuddles ensure.
  * If s/o was being hurt mentally, he’ll comfort them as much as they need. Lots of cuddling, words of encouragement. Whatever rude things the person is telling s/o, he’ll tell them the opposite and how beautiful and amazing they are.
  * When he finds the person bothering his s/o he will give them a good long speech and tell them to stop bothering the love of his life. Those people never contacted yall ever again.
  * Ryusui is normally a happy person. But don’t mess with his s/o because hell is bout to go down. _~~(this got kinda dark lmao)~~_



** Asagiri Gen: **

  * Gen would immediately notice when someone is bothering his lovely s/o. He can read his s/o’s feelings in an instant, being a mentalist and all.
  * So when he notices his s/o squirming uncomfortably in front of a certain person, he already knows what’s going on. Of course, being the amazing boyfriend he is, he won’t let this go on.
  * He’ll be around his s/o 24/7. Whenever that person is around, he’ll be “best friends” with them. “Accidentally” tripping them, burning their clothes, and so on.
  * He’s not much use for physical things, so he’ll tell Kohaku about this person and she’ll definitely defend s/o if the person tries to hurt them.
  * Increased PDA. It’s hard to get Gen to do any work while this person is around because he’ll constantly have his arms wrapped around s/o. If the person bothering s/o tries to throw any rude remarks at s/o, Gen will snap back instantly, all insults rolling off his tongue.
  * By the time Gen is done, the person never shows their face in front of yall again.
  * Moral of the story: don’t mess with Gen.



**Senku Ishigami:**

  * Senku finds out about the person bothering s/o by accident.
  * First, he notices s/o acting grumpy around him. He thinks s/o’s mad at him for some reason, but when he’s alone with them they act all lovey-dovey like usual.
  * So its time for him to use his amazingly smart science brain. It has to be someone else who s/o feels uncomfortable with. 
  * As usual, Senku goes about the day with s/o as his assistant. He talks to about everyone in the village. Who is the one bothering s/o? Kohaku? Of course not. Chrome? Yuzuriha? Taiju? No, all of them are s/o’s friends.
  * Until he approaches a certain person. He immediately notices s/o’s frown. _“I’ll wait in the lab for you, Senku,_ ” and they march off in the opposite direction.
  * Bingo.
  * Now for the next part? Why is s/o so bothered by them?
  * Eventually, he catches s/o and the person talking. Or more like, the person bothering s/o with a smirk on their face, while s/o is gritting their teeth and trying to ignore them.
  * Senku is definitely not happy with this. But it’s kinda hard for him to do anything, he’s not very strong and he’s not manipulative like Gen.
  * He really does try his best to help s/o. He’ll make them be by his side 24/7 asking them for things he can easily get himself. If the person tries to come near them he’ll immediately send them away to do a difficult job or something like that.
  * Eventually, every time the person tries to approach him as well, he’ll just leave and ask another person to deal with them.
  * The person gets the message and stops bothering s/o.
  * Senku is just an awkward lovable boy, I don’t know why you would want to hurt him.




	14. "I Love You" - Ginro x Reader

“S/O!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

Everyone could hear a loud voice resonating throughout the village. Without a doubt, everyone already knew who it was. Especially s/o. They looked up from the clothes they were sewing and to the direction of the voice. Of course, it was their lover, Ginro.

“S/O!!!!! S/O!!!!!!!,” he wailed as he kicked up clouds of dust behind him and skidded to a halt, standing in front of s/o. “S/o…” he kept crying their name.

“Oh dear.. Ginro, aren’t you supposed to be training with Kinro and Kohaku?” s/o asked in a concerned voice, putting the clothes down.

“S/o…,” he whined, “They yelled at me! Again! Because I can’t do the move correctly! I’ve been trying really really hard and-”

“Ginro, sit next to me,” s/o said in a soft and gentle voice, patting the ground next to them. Ginro brightened at this and dove for the seat, quickly resting his head on s/o’s shoulder and inhaling their sweet scent. “Now, tell me exactly what’s bothering you, love,” s/o continued in their honeyed voice.

Ginro snuggled into his s/o’s embrace. Oh, how kind they were unlike everyone else! He squeezed s/o’s hand and his heart burst when they squeezed back.

“Well you see, Kohaku was training Kinro and I in case invaders attack the village again, and I’ve been training so hard to do a certain move right, but I just can’t get it! And they won’t let me take breaks and I just really wanted to see you again because I love you and-” Ginro abruptly stopped his long speech as he felt his head being pulled into a soft surface, s/o’s lap.

He could feel fingers threading through his golden locks, massaging his scalp. He gasped at the comforting feeling. He absolutely loved the affection but..

“S-s/o! I’m probably all sweaty and you shouldn’t get your hands sweaty either because your a goddess and-” he was interrupted as he felt a supple finger press against his lips.

“I don’t mind, Ginro. It just shows me how hard you’ve been working. I think you deserve at least this,” s/o leaned down and brushed the hair on his forehead, planting a kiss. He could feel the tickle of their hair, how good they smelled, and how soft the kiss felt.. He could feel the blush blooming on his face and the tips of his ears growing hot.

S/o was so cute, so graceful, so adorable, and oh so cute..

He was snapped back to reality at the hum of his s/o’s voice. “Ginro, do you think if I come with you, you can try and pratice the move again?”

“Y-YES!! LET’S GO!!” the affection s/o gave to him made him feel alive again, as he pulled s/o to their feet and took off running with them. Oh, he was definitely going to impress them and gain more of their kisses!

Eventually, they made it back to the training grounds where Kohaku and Kinro were still training. “I’m back!”

They looked at Ginro and s/o. “I thought you didn’t want to do this anymore,” they said.

“I-I never said that! I was just taking a break! Anyway, I am going to learn the move!” Ginro yelled at he grabbed his spear. “S/o, just watch how badass Ginro the Bodyguard is!”

A while later, both Kinro and Ginro were exhausted of Kohaku’s attacks. Even though Ginro hadn’t been able to do anything remarkable, s/o kept cheering for him and sending him loving smiles. He didn’t want to disappoint them.. he will learn the move!

Ginro calmed his breathing and focused on his opponent. Kohaku dove for him, and almost like magic, Ginro smoothly dodged to the side. Now everyone had stopped what they were doing and watched. Kohaku came for him again, but he ducked and used his spear to thrust one of Kohaku’s knives out of her hand, landing on the ground a couple of feet away.

It was complete silence for a moment. The villagers, Senku, Chrome, Gen, and the others stared in shock. Ginro, the so called coward, just knocked Kohaku’s weapon out of her hand? What?!

Even Ginro didn’t know what happened. All he remembers is his s/o cheering at the top of their lungs and shaking him. “S/o?”

“Oh Ginro, I didn’t know you were so strong! You were so cool and amazing and epic and, oh I love you!”

Ginro felt a grin appear on his face as it reddened. S/o’s words meant more than anything to him. They were the first person to ever believe in him, motivate him, and love him unconditionally. S/o was so kind, and so unbelievably cute and attractive too. 

“Hmph, I guess even someone like Ginro can be strong when he wants to,” Kinro commented.

“Sometimes I wonder how a idiot like Ginro ended up with someone as sweet as s/o,” Kohaku sighed. “But.. they’re a good match,” she smiled.

“S/o… are you proud?” he let out a contented sigh and he relished in your praises.

“Oh of course I am! You’re the most amazing person I know..” they said softly. They tugged on his arm, making Ginro look at them.

“Hey Ginro?” s/o said in an oddly serious voice.

“Y-y-yea?”

“I love you,” s/o said as they pulled him down and kissed him sweetly on his lips, making his heart beat.

“S/o..” he responded as they pulled away. 

“I love you too, s/o,” Ginro replied, cupping their cheek as he kissed them again lovingly.


	15. "My Beloved Lion King" - Tsukasa x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HUGE SPOILERS FOR DR STONE MANGA, ANIME ONLIES DONT READ UNLESS YOU WANT TO BE SPOILED, I REPEAT SPOILERS!!!!!!!

Tsukasa was currently trying his best to comfort his crying s/o. Why was s/o bawling, you ask? Well, they had just finished watching the movie ‘ _The Lion King_ ’ together. 

He knew s/o was an emotional person and got teary-eyed easily. So he wasn’t surprised when they started crying at the end. 

“Tsukasa…” they whined as they snuggled closer to his chest. “That was so sad..” they kept blubbering incoherent things. “S/o… it’s only a movie,” he said in a soothing voice as he caressed his s/o’s hair.

“Y-yea but, it was still realllyyy saddd!!” they mumbled as their grip on his shirt tightened.

“Yes, it was indeed quite sad..” he said, expecting a response from s/o. He peered down and saw that they were fast asleep. The crying must have tired them out. Tsukasa’s face softened as he tangled his fingers in s/o’s hair and picked them up bridal style, carrying them to their room.

A few days later, when s/o and Tsukasa were having lunch on the school rooftop. “Here’s your bento with all your favorites, Tsuka!” s/o smiled as she sat down next to him and handed him their home-cooked bento.

“Thank you, s/o,” he smiled as he opened it.

“No problem, Lion King!”

Tsukasa paused opening his bento. “Lion King?” he said in a questioning but amused voice.

“Yea, it’s your new nickname!”

Tsukasa was quite interested in s/o’s unusual choice of nicknames. “How so?”

“You want to know? Haha, of course you do! So, it’s because you’re a lion!!”

“Me?”

“Yes you! You’re strong as a lion - no you’re stronger than one! And you’re also courageous and brave, really kind and sweet, and you’re also so-”

Tsukasa smiled as he let s/o ramble on, munching on the delicious food they had made for him. He didn’t know how long they’d ramble on about how much they loved him, but he really did love them so much.

For as long as he could remember, s/o would call him “Lion King.” He found it quite endearing and cute. Many times they’d use to when he slightly scolded them for doing something dumb. “Yea, yea, I get it, Lion King,” s/o would say with a pout on their face. 

Sometimes, they’d call him “Lion-chan” when they were too tired to say anything else. The last time he heard them say it was 3,700 years ago, when he complimented them on the new dish they made for him. “I knew you’d like it Lion King!”

His throat felt dry as he saw Mirai and s/o’s stone bodies. Senku poured the revival fluid on them and his heart beat as the stone started to break off. Mirai was the first one to say something, then he locked eyes with s/o. “

“Six.. no. Thousands and thousands of years.. Mirai.. s/o,” he embraced both of them in a hug.

“Tsukasa..” s/o started as they sent him a grin. “I missed you, my lovely Lion King..”

Tsukasa felt his heart squeeze as all of the memories came rushing back to him. Oh, how many years it’s been..

A few days later, s/o was by his side, carefully combing his hair as he laid down. The empty bowl sat on the ledge close to them. S/o already knew what was going to happen.

“S/o, I’m sorry. You just got to see me again and-”

S/o pressed their finger to his lips. “Don’t apologize, it’s not your fault. It’s the only way you can survive for now.”

Senku entered the room, unsure of what to do. “Are you guys ready now or..”

“Yes,” s/o said in a choked voice. Senku wordlessly nodded.

“S/o.. I promise I’ll come back..”

“Yea, yea, I’ll always be waiting for you, my beloved Lion King,” s/o said as they planted a kiss on his lips.

As he could feel Senku putting him into cryosleep, he swore that he would live so he can hear them call him Lion King again.


	16. Gen With an Empathetic S/O Headcanons

  * As we know, Gen couldn’t care less about what happens to most people. After all, he’s going to win no matter who he has to dispose of. So having an empathetic s/o is well… extremely different from Gen.
  * He remembers exactly what happened when he first met s/o.
  * Gen had stupidly tripped on some item Chrome have left lying around. He could feel the blood dripping out of his nose and was already cursing as he attempted to stand up. He paused as he heard rapid footsteps running to his direction and looked up.
  * There was the most beautiful person he’s ever seen, running with a load of bandages in their chest. All of a sudden they stopped right in front of him, and with the most concerning look and softest voice they asked, _“Are you ok?”_
  * That was the first time someone had ever sent him such a caring look. And of course, he was intrigued. 
  * He followed you around, and also to his surprise, when he called them s/o-chan, they just smiled and said they enjoyed his company as well.
  * Everyone s/o went, they helped anyone who needed to and listened to the complaints and rants of anyone, offering their shoulder and help. Many people asked them for advice and encouragement, and s/o provided it. _“Ah, I know exactly how you feel. I’ve been there too. If you need any help, I’m always here!”_
  * They didn’t have the heart in them to ever lie or manipulate someone, they were just so kind and relatable. WHICH IS THE COMPLETE OPPOSITE OF GEN.
  * Honestly, everyone wonders how an empathetic person like s/o ended up with someone who gives no fucks like Gen.
  * It was s/o’s caring and empathetic nature that drew him to them. The fact that they’d care and understand him no matter what. Whenever s/o empathizes with him it makes him go uwu.
  * They’d low key be a great duo. When Gen wasn’t there, s/o would just use their empathetic self to woo the person into converting to the Kingdom of Science.
  * Maybe, JUST maybe, Gen would become a little more caring towards other people. Having an empathetic s/o would change him a lot.
  * If anyone tries to take advantage of s/o’s kindness and empathy, lord pray for that person. Gen would make their life a not so happy one.
  * Having an empathetic s/o would probably be ideal for him. I think he likes having someone who understands him and doesn’t mind his personality.
  * Gen is so adorable, please love and understand him.




	17. Kinro and Ginro Kissing Headcanons

**Ginro:**

  * Ginro lives for his s/o’s kisses. One of the only things keeping him going is his s/o’s amazing kisses. If s/o and Ginro sleep together, he will not get up until s/o gives him a smooch. Kinro can try and drag him out of bed but he won’t move until he gets a kiss from s/o!
  * KISSES WHILE CUDDLING. S/o would be trying to sleep but Ginro would wake them up at all hours of the night for kisses lmao.
  * So you know how there are good morning and goodnight kisses? So, of course, Ginro asks for those kisses, but he makes up these half-assed names to get more kisses.
  * _“S/o-chan, its time for my good afternoon kiss! S/o-swannn, can I get my lunchtime kiss now? S/o-chwaannn, now it’s time for my “I finished training” kiss!”_
  * Would call his s/o a bunch of sweet nicknames for his kisses.
  * Throughout the entire day, Ginro will be twirling around his s/o asking for kisses. He is kinda a perv anyway lol. There is not a day where yall don’t kiss.
  * Kisses with Ginro would be really soft and loving, that’s what he likes the best. Kiss him and then praise and give him words of encouragement, he’ll probably start crying and hug s/o really tight.
  * Ginro loves being kissed everywhere. He loves all kisses. On the forehead, brow, cheek, ear, hand, lips, he lives for any kind of kiss from his s/o. JUST KISS HIM ALREADY.
  * He really loves when his s/o cups his cheek or runs their hands through his hair while kissing. It automatically relaxes him and leans into s/o’s embrace.
  * Even though he does love s/o’s kisses, he’ll be really shy to initiate them. He could be in the middle of training and he thinks of kissing his s/o and his face reddens and steam comes out of his ears.
  * On days Ginro is feeling more courageous, his go-to place is s/o’s lips. They are just so soft and comforting and when he feels s/o kiss back he just goes uwu…
  * Honestly, physical affection overall is a must if you want to be in a romantic relationship with Ginro. He needs a s/o that can make him feel loved and wanted, and to reassure him that he’s strong in his own way and that he’s not a coward.
  * Whenever s/o kisses him, he feels instantly rejuvenated and can practically do anything. The first time this happened was when he refused to train anymore and then s/o kissed him and he was back in tip-top shape. Everyone in the village was flabbergasted.
  * Whenever you kiss in public, everyone just kinda, uh, watches awkwardly because how did Ginro of all people get a s/o?? Especially, a s/o that kisses him so much??
  * Honestly, why would you not want to kiss Ginro? Do you not see how soft he looks? Kiss the babey, please. ~~_I mean I would kiss him in a heartbeat lmao._~~



**Kinro:**

  * So, Kinro is not too big on kissing, but that doesn’t mean he hates it. HE LOVES IT.
  * But like, he’s not really into PDA. So kisses are usually in private where it’s only him and s/o. This is how kissing with Kinro can happen:
  * S/o: *kisses Kinro*
  * Kinro:
  * S/o: *still smooching*
  * Kinro: 
  * Kinro: has a straight face but blushing INTENSELY AND HEART IS GOING BOOM BOOM BOOM
  * Like, babey is so awkward and doesn’t know what to do?? He loves s/o so so much but he’s just… please help him.
  * Also consider: KISS HIS SCAR. Imagine yall about to go to sleep, and s/o kisses his scar so gently, Kinro is thankful that is dark so s/o can’t see his massive blush.
  * Even though he’s awkward he can initiate a kiss. His go-to is usually on the cheek or forehead. Kinro is probably taller than s/o, so he just kinda leans down, caresses a handful of their hair and plants a kiss.
  * When he drops a kiss on the lips, it’s usually when he was really worried about s/o or he really missed them (not that he would admit that, of course.) He would pull s/o into his strong embrace and kiss them with all of the feelings he was having. Everyone’s just like.. wow.. Kinro has really grown up.
  * He gets really embarrassed when someone brings up s/o and him kissing. And would probably deny it to his death lmao.
  * Also, he’d really dig it if s/o rests their head on his chest and kiss it. Like, not even in a sexual way, just kiss his chest lovingly. Headcanon that Kinro is really proud of his muscles?? Cuz goddamn those pecs-
  * As said before, Kinro, according to Ginro, has a permanent angry face. This is not true when he’s kissing s/o. His face softens and he looks very calm and at peace.
  * What are you doing? Go kiss him already!!




	18. Tsukasa Meeting/Confessing to His Crush Headcanons

  * Ok, as I said before you have to really get close to Tsukasa before he can fully trust you. But when he does start trusting s/o… he will never let them down. 
  * When Tsukasa first met s/o, he didn’t really plan on getting close to them at all. It was just a hi hello relationship. 
  * But somehow he just kept bumping into s/o. The neighborhood kids loved them, always running around their feet, especially the little ones. He watched as s/o picked the kids up and gave them rides, pushing them on the swings. 
  * He watched as s/o comforted the crying kids, taking care of them until their parents came. 
  * He watched as they struggled to carry their own belongings and groceries, and then offer to carry and elderly couples’ bags. He watched as they kindly offered some of their meal to the starving person next to them. 
  * He watched as no matter how someone beat and hurt them, s/o always kept a positive outlook and helped people. 
  * When was the last time he saw someone so kind? So pure? So thoughtful? Yet the corrupt adults didn’t seem to think this. 
  * So one day, when he saw s/o coming out of the market, he approached them and asked to carry their bags for them. 
  * They blushed. _“W-well, you don’t-“_
  * Tsukasa interrupted them and took the heavy bags out of their hands with ease. S/o mouth dropped as they gasped. _“Let’s go,”_ he said as he started walking. 
  * S/o scrambled after him. _“Are you sure? Don’t you want me to hold some?”_ they fretted.
  * _“No.”_
  * They coughed awkwardly. _“Er.. I see. Shishio-san right?”_
  * _“Call me Tsukasa.”_
  * _“O-oh ok! Thank you for helping me Tsukasa-san!”_ they sent a cheery smile at him.
  * He walked them to their house. This went on whenever s/o did groceries. He would always carry the bags while they walked side by side. But it wasn’t until his little sister, Mirai, spoke about them that he really got to know s/o.
  * “ _Mirai, why have you been going to the library so often?”_
  * _“Onii-chan, I’m going to be late for my tutor!“_
  * _“Tutor?”_
  * _“Yeah!! Their name is s/o and they’re really kind and sweet! And pretty! Oh, and they always buy me ice cream after we’re done!”_ Mirai grabbed her bag and ran ahead of him. _“Bye-bye, I’ll see you later Onii-chan!!”_
  * Tsukasa definitely had to get to know s/o now. 
  * Tsukasa was in love with someone. S/o. The feeling was.. unfamiliar, but it warmed his heart. He had never been truly loved before, and he never felt this way about someone before. But he knew what to do. 
  * Sometimes it surprises him. How someone like s/o was the one who captured his heart. 
  * He would invite them out to a local festival. They would go together and play games, eat some snacks, win prizes for Mirai and just have a great time overall. 
  * It’d be the end of the night, where everyone was resting on blankets, waiting for the fireworks to begin. He’d watch how s/o seemed to take the moonlight in, seeing how it shimmered their hair and lightened up their face.
  * He’d casually rest his hand on s/o’s to test the waters. Their face went bright red as their gaze kept flittering back to him. S/o shifted closer to him, and Tsukasa thought they smelled damn good.
  * S/o would tentatively rest their head on his shoulder, nuzzling into the crook of his chest. he would run his fingers through s/o’s silky hair, as he also laid his head on theirs.
  * _“S/o?”_
  * _“Mhmm?”_
  * _“Be mine.”_
  * He could feel their smile widen as they looked at him with loving eyes. 
  * _“I already am.”_




	19. "Don't Worry" - Senku x Reader

Senku, as usual, was in the science club room during lunch. But, unusually, he was just sitting and watching the clock, frowning.

S/o was late. 

They were never late. They always made it on time for the crazy experiments they would conduct. Senku frowned, watching as more seconds went by. He looked at his phone, seeing at all his messages to s/o were unread. 

Oddly, the room felt… quiet. Even though there were some of the other nerds, it didn’t felt quite right. He didn’t realize but s/o’s presence made him feel at peace, and since you two were always together he didn’t like this unsettling unease.

_“Bro, is something wrong with President?”_

_“I think so, he never acted like this before.”_

_“It’s obvious what’s bothering him! S/o isn’t here!”_

Growing tired of all the whispers and becoming restless, he finally stood up and headed for the door but was interrupted when it creaked open. S/o silently opened it and closed it, mumbling a solemn _“Sorry I’m late._ ”

They depressingly walked to their seat, as if a stormy rain cloud was following them. The room was even quieter now. 

The rest of the club members gulped, shuffling out the door, nodding in agreement that it was best to leave Senku to deal with s/o.

S/o was slumped over the desk, face buried on it. Senku tentatively walked over to them and sat in the next seat, unsure of how to comfort them.

_“S/o, are you ok?”_

No response. Senku cracked his neck uncomfortably. 

_“Bag.”_ Senku piped up at the sound of their voice. Bag? 

He reached for their bag and opened it. Carelessly stuffed inside was a sheet of paper. He unfolded it and immediately knew why s/o was acting like this.

_“S/o…”_

_“I can’t believe it Senku. I’m the Vice President of the science club and I can’t even freaking do science.”_

_“That’s not true, s/o.”_

_“Then how come I got a 54 on the stupid science exam?!”_ they cried out in frustration, tears pricking the corner of their eyes. 

_“A grade doesn’t define how smart you are. To me, you’re smarter than all the other blockheads who don’t even know what the 4 phases of matter are. You’re the only one who tries to understand science. And you’re doing damn well. That’s why you’re my Vice President. That’s why you always get the questions I ask right.”_

S/o’s crying ceased, their eyes widening at this. _“Senku…”_

_“Kukuku, don’t worry about some test. I’ll even help you study for the next one.”_

_“Senku!!”_ s/o squealed as they launch themselves into Senku, squeezing him hard.

 _“Oi!! You’re breaking my entire body!!!!”_ s/o loosened their grip, giggling. 

_“Sorry,”_ they apologized, _“I just didn’t know you could be so sweet!”_

A slight blush formed on his face. _“I am not sweet s/o.”_

_“Yea yea yea. Whatever you say, sweetie. Now, explain this question to me.”_

_“S/o, I am ten billion percent sure I am not a sweetie!”_


	20. Ukyo Relationship Headcanons

  * OMGG OKAY SO UKYO IS LOWKEY REALLY SOFT….
  * We all know that violence is a no no for Ukyo. So that means he is the softest partner ever. Literally, always treating his s/o with the most kindness and respect ever. He would accept whatever decisions s/o and support them through it.
  * Multiple times s/o has “sneaked” up behind him to give him a back hug and a kiss. It never works because of Ukyo’s super hearing but he says to s/o that he never heard them coming to make them feel special. And he really does love when they do this… s/o’s hugs and kisses are so freaking good… catch him going uwu.
  * Also… my guys… he always goes uwu even when he’s not around s/o. You know how he has that mega hearing? He hears s/o talking about how great he is and how much they love in from a mile away and he trips on a rock LMAO. Throughout the walk, he’ll have this happy smile and blush on his face.
  * Like, he can be up on a cliff, shooting his arrow, and out of nowhere s/o will be screaming all the way from the bottom _“YOU ARE SO COOL, UKYO!!”_
  * HE ALMOST FELL OFF THE CLIFF. But he was secretly smiling really big and just 💗💗💗.
  * You know that hat he always be wearing? WELL IT’S S/O’S HAT NOW TOO LMAO. The first time s/o took his hat he was confused because like?? Where did he put it?? Then he found you sleeping in the shared bed, the hat too big for s/o’s head, covering their eyes.
  * Ukyo: ❤️🥺💗💗🥰💞💞 *goes into cardiac arrest*
  * Whenever he has to go away for a bit, he always puts his hat on s/o and tells them to take care of it. If he catches his s/o sleeping he will put it on them as well.
  * If he’s feeling a little bit jealous, he’ll pull them close and drop his hat on them. Like it’s a mark that s/o is his only.
  * I feel like Ukyo would teach his s/o to use a bow and arrow. Not because he wants them to hurt, but he wants them to be able to protect themselves and other people. And they would be a SLAYING couple.. power duo my guys…
  * Ukyo would do well with someone who has similar ideals to him. Someone who is soft and gentle, but knows when to get serious.
  * Yall will always be found up in a tree. Most of the times both of you are sleeping and cuddling up there, or you just want a breather and to appreciate each other.
  * _“Oi, big oaf, where are s/o and Ukyo?”_
  * _“They’re up in the tree over there doing their normal couple things!”_
  * _“Why the hell are they up in the highest one in the forest?!”_
  * Honestly, yall just sneak off whenever and leave everyone hanging lmao.
  * Anyway, Ukyo is a perfect gentleman boyfriend, he is literally a blessing from the heavens. 
  * Please love babey boy.




	21. Senku, Tsukasa, and Gen Comforting S/O After Nightmare Headcanons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MANGA SPOILERS FOR TSUKASA'S. ANIME ONLIES DONT READ UNLESS YOU WANT TO BE SPOILED. I REPEAT SPOILERS FOR TSUKASA'S PART.

**Senku Ishigami:**

  * S/o and him were relaxing after a long day of grueling work. Both of them were ready to conk out for the day and sleep. And somehow, Senku was in the mood to cuddle. Well, Senku’s idea of cuddling isn’t really how most people cuddle. 
  * They were lying on the soft grass right outside the lab, both them of deciding that they were too tired to move an inch. The moon was high in the sky, the star’s twinkling. Senku’s arm was loosely wrapped around his s/o’s and he could feel s/o’s face nuzzle into his chest.
  * S/o slightly squeezed his hand and intertwined their fingers with his, mumbling a _“Goodnight, love,”_ before quickly dozing off. Senku’s ears went red, it still embarrassed him when they said things like that. 
  * Senku is actually a pretty light sleeper, so the shuffling of s/o woke him up. 
  * Senku’s eyes slowly opened, blinking, slightly annoyed that he had woken up. A tinkle of pain shot through his chest as he snapped and was fully away now. 
  * Even though it was dark outside, the stars in the sky provided enough light to see s/o’s face twisted in pain. He felt their fingers grip into his clothes and his hand was being squeezed by theirs. 
  * _“Senku…”_ they mumbled, _“don’t go… don’t leave me alone..”_
  * For once, Senku felt a painful twinge in his heart. He knew what was happening. His beloved s/o was having a nightmare. 
  * Senku gently shook them awake, watching as their teary eyes opened. He ran his fingers through their hair, fully waking them up. 
  * _“Senku…!”_ they gasped as they buried their face into his chest. They quietly sobbed. 
  * Senku wasn’t too sure of what to do. I mean, he never saw them act like this. He kept holding them and caressing their hair. 
  * _“I had a nightmare about when Tsukasa killed you,”_ they began _, “but you never woke up…”_
  * Senku remained silent. _“S/o, look. It’s the Big Dipper.”_
  * _“What?”_ S/o looked at him incredulously and then looked at the sky. _“Yeah, I see it too.”_
  * He pointed to another spot in the sky. _“Over there is the Orion.”_ S/o followed his line of sight and nodded. 
  * _“And over there is Vega, the star of love. Of star crossed lovers,”_ he grinned, watching as his s/o’s face turned bright red. 
  * _“S/o, you don’t have to worry about me leaving you anything soon. Tsukasa can’t do anything to us right now.”_
  * S/o smiled into his chest as their eyelids got heavy once again. _“Thank you Senku..”_
  * _“Kukuku, anything for you s/o.”_
  * _“Mhmm… I love you, Senku”_
  * There was a pause. Senku softly smiled as he watched his s/o doze off once again.
  * _“I love you too s/o, ten billion percent.”_



**Asagiri Gen:**

  * _“S/o-chan, s/o-chan! Let’s just go to sleep already!”_ Gen whined as he wrapped his arms around s/o and rested his head on the crook of their neck.
  * _“Alright Gen, I’m coming! Geez, you’re persistent,”_ s/o huffed as they gave into his request. Gen cheered as he tugged on their hand. S/o gently smiled at his silliness. 
  * They both collapsed on their shared bed, their muscles sore from the days’ work. Immediately, Gen pulled s/o close, snaking his arms around their body and burying his face into them. 
  * S/o chuckled, responding by wrapping one arm around him and caressing his hair with the other. _“Nighty-night, Gen.”_
  * He grinned, tightening his hold on them. “ _You too, workaholic.”_ Soon, they both fell into a slumber.
  * In the middle of the night, Gen sleepily opened his eyes, his head still murky. 
  * _Pull._
  * Gen furrowed his brows at the tug at his hair. Was it just his imagination?
  * _Pull._
  * This time it was harder. Gen touched the spot where he felt the pain. He felt s/o’s hand. Oh, it was just them. As he traced the lines on their hand, he felt something was off. S/o’s hand felt agitated as if something was bothering them. And since when did they ever pull his hair this hard?
  * He decided to take a look at s/o’s face. They were sweating hard, biting their lip hard enough to draw blood. Their eyes were squeezed shut, as they huffed uncomfortably. 
  * Gen frowned. It was obvious what was happening, as he quickly woke s/o up from their nightmare. S/o wearily opened their eyes and blinked as they lifted their hand to cup Gen’s cheek. “ _Thank God.. you’re alive!”_ they sobbed as they launched themselves into his chest.
  * Gen stroked their hair softly as he held them, whispering _“It’s ok, I’m here”_ and sweet nothings. Gen is actually really good at comforting s/o.
  * S/o’s crying reduced into just hiccups as their grip on his shirt loosened. “ _It was the worse Gen… you died.”_
  * _“I died?”_
  * _“Yea..! I dreamt the time Magma had beat you up and-”_
  * _Giggle._
  * S/o had abruptly stopped talking as they heard the sound. They looked up and to their surprise, Gen was trying to hold back a laugh.
  * “Gen!! This is really serious you know!” they pouted.
  * _“I know but… the way you said it was so cute! And your limited vocabulary… yea Magma totally ‘beat me up’… haha!”_
  * _“Gen!”_ s/o bit their lip trying to stop their laughter, playfully hit his chest. _“I can’t believe you!”_
  * Gen smiled as he caught s/o fists and tangled his fingers with theirs. _“S/o, don’t sweat the small stuff. I’m not planning on dying anytime soon. Why would I when I have my cute and adorable s/o by my side?”_
  * S/o blushed, feeling slightly embarrassed but comforted. _“Thank you, Gen.”_
  * _“Anything for my honey.”_



** Tsukasa Shishio: **

  * _(I decided to make this take place after Hyoga had, you know, literally backstab him. But instead, he doesn’t need to get frozen!! And he’s fine!! Just sore!!)_
  * S/o had insisted that he take a break and get some rest. So both of you were currently retired for the day. Tsukasa’s arms were wrapped around their much smaller body, as his legs were tangled with theirs.
  * _“Are you sure you’re fine? You aren’t uncomfortable?”_ s/o fretted as they looked up at him with concern.
  * Ah, how pure they were…
  * He gently smiled as he intertwined his fingers with s/o’s, the other hand tucking back a lock of hair behind their ear. _“I really am fine, s/o. You don’t need to worry so much,”_ he soothingly said.
  * _“I can’t help it! You could have almost..”_ they stopped their sentences as they placed a kiss on the spot he was stabbed. He smiled at the tingly happy feeling in his heart.
  * Cupping their cheek, he pecked their forehead reassuringly. _“You should get some rest as well. I will be right here.”_
  * S/o made a noise of agreement as they snuggled into his chest. They both succumbed to their tiredness and fell asleep.
  * Tsukasa is probably the lightest sleeper out of the three so it wasn’t that hard for him to wake up.
  * The sound of soft sobbing and mumbling woke him up. “ _S/o?_ ”
  * He rubbed his eyes, and sure enough, s/o was there, tears streaming down their cheek. He frowned, his heart ached as he hated to see his beloved crying.
  * He gently shook his s/o awake, watching as s/o’s eyes opened. _“Tsuka..!”_
  * Tsukasa held them as they cried, wiping away every tear that appeared. He soothingly massaged their scalp, as he let them tangle their fingers into his long locks.
  * _“I dreamt when you got hurt by Hyoga, but this time you, you, you-”_ s/o sputtered, unable to complete their sentence.
  * Tsukasa placed his finger on their soft lips, and other tilting their chin as he leaned in and kissed them lovingly. As he pulled away he rested his forehead on s/o’s.
  * _“S/o, don’t cry,”_ he began, wiping away the last of their tears, “ _I am never going to leave you. I’ll be by your side, forever, and I hope that you’ll be by mine as well.”_
  * _“Tsuka… I’ll always be with you! No matter what happens… I’ll always love you.”_
  * Tsukasa smiled as he kissed them once again.
  * _“I love you always, s/o.”_




	22. Senku, Yuzuriha, Taiju And S/O Helping Each Other With a Foreign Language

**Senku Ishigami:**

  * Ok, so first of all, remember when Ukyo spoke to Senku in English and Senku was able to respond in English as well?
  * Well, s/o was the one who pretty much taught him the language. Even though he is a genius at science, let’s just say he wasn’t nearly as good with learning English. He just didn’t find it exhilarating, like science, but he had to learn it for school.
  * So when s/o walked in, speaking perfect English, everyone was like _oh shit._ Half the class couldn’t really understand what they were saying, but Senku could as he studied pretty hard.
  * _“S/o, please introduce yourself to the class.”_
  * _“Ah.. well hi everyone! My name is s/o and… I like science!”_
  * _Senku raised his brow. Did he just hear science?_
  * _“I see. Everyone, s/o here is still learning Japanese, so please be polite to them. S/o, you can take any empty seat.”_ S/o continued to sit in the empty seat next to him and gave him a smile, while Senku nodded in response.
  * Later in the day, during lunch, a knock on the science club door drew his attention away from his English homework. Yes, he was doing his English homework during lunch. Why? Because he kept delaying it and decided to do some crazy experiment instead.
  * S/o pushed opened the door and smiled shyly. Opening their mouth, they fumbled over their words. _“May I j-join the science c-club?”_
  * Damn, their Japanese was not good at all. He sighed, tired from his homework, and got up to get the join club sheet. 
  * S/o walked over and peered at the thing that he was doing. All the words made sense to them, after all, they knew English. 
  * Senku came back and handed them the sheet and proceeded to sit back down. He watched as s/o pulled out their phone and began to furiously type on their phone.
  * _“Do you n-need help?”_ they asked, pulling the closest chair and sitting next to him.
  * Without giving him time to respond, they began to explain to the best of their ability by reading the words Google Translate gave them. That was when they really hit it off.
  * Every day, they would meet up and do their foreign language homework together, Senku teaching s/o Japanese, while s/o taught him English.
  * And boy, yall would be the bilingual power couple. Whenever Senku wants to annoy Taiju, he just speaks to s/o in English so he won’t understand anything.
  * Sometimes Senku can be speaking in Japanese but randomly switch into English and then back to Japanese and everyone’s like?? What’d he say??
  * Yall would nerd out about science and Japanese and American scientists. Little did he know, s/o’s lessons in English would be very helpful 3700 years later.



**Yuzuriha Ogawa:**

  * Yuzuriha! Is! Babey!
  * When s/o came in and sat next to her, she smiled and said hello. But then they started talking in English and she’s like?? What are they saying?? 
  * But when s/o pulled up Google Translate and fumbled with their Japanese she understood what was going on.
  * They ended up sitting next to each other during almost every class. They helped each pretty much every subject, not just foreign language.
  * Yuzuriha is a really good tutor!! She’s very calm and patient and will explain anything s/o doesn’t get.
  * When s/o tries to explain English to her, she’s like?? Why is it so complicated?? But if s/o is patient and encouraging she’ll definitely catch on.
  * Whenever s/o gets something right, hugs!! And words of encouragement! And hug her back too!!
  * Yuzuriha and s/o send each other secret messages in English. It’s very useful, especially during the stone world.
  * They both end up having to teach the Ishigami Village English too since they are the most patient tutors ever.
  * S/o keeps calling Yuzu cute names like “dear” and “sweetie” in English in public and Yuzuriha blushes really hard!! And Senku and Taiju who can’t understand English are like, what are they saying?
  * Yuzuriha is so so happy when s/o can fluently speak and write Japanese. All the hard work paid off and she is tackled to the floor by s/o with them saying “ _I love you”_ in both English and Japanese.



**Taiju Oki:**

  * Taiju was miserably failing his English class. And when I saying failing, boy he was failing really hard.
  * His teacher had assigned him multiple tutors, but all of them gave up, saying he was too blockheaded for them.
  * That was until he met s/o.
  * _“Taiju, this is s/o, a transfer student. They are fluent in English but are still having trouble with Japanese. When they heard how poorly you were doing, they begged me to let them tutor you, so please treat them kindly.”_
  * S/o smiled gently at him, waving.
  * _“S/O!!!!!!!!!!!! THANK YOU FOR TUTORING A MEATHEAD LIKE ME!!!!!! PLEASE TEACH ME ENGLISH!!!!!!!”_ he bowed his head as his bag flapped over him.
  * S/o, blown away from his very loud declaration, scratched the back of their head as they smiled and motioned for him to have a seat. In a soft voice, they began speaking to the best of their ability in Japanese.
  * Even though their Japanese was not the best, Taiju was impressed at how persistent they were and how much effort they put. That’s why, at the end of the lesson, he offered them help as well.
  * _“S/O!!! I know I am not the smartest person or the best tutor!! But I would like to help you with your Japanese! You’re being so kind, helping someone like me, so I will try my best to help you as well!!!”_
  * S/o blinked and burst into a fit of giggles. He looked up questionably.
  * _“Sure, I’d love your help! You’re great company, Taiju-kun!”_
  * And so on, both of them studied and helped each other after school with their languages.
  * A few weeks later, Taiju had an English test. Surprisingly, he understood it. It was rather.. easy? When he was one of the first to hand in his test, he felt proud that someone like him could understand something so complicated!
  * It wasn’t until the next day when Taiju received his test paper back that he really was happy. The teacher had called him up and sent an approving look to him as he was handed his paper. Taiju looked down and boom, at the top was a huge 94% on it.
  * Taiju’s mouth started moving but he couldn’t form any words as he just stared.
  * _“S/O!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”_ He slammed open the classroom door and sped down the hallway at the speed of lighting to the science clubroom. He burst into the room as he stopped right in front of s/o.
  * _“S/O!! I-I GOT A 94% !!!!!! ON MY TEST!! THANKS TO YOU!!!!!!”_
  * Senku stared at the grade, mortified. How the hell did he get such a good grade??
  * “ _It was all you Taiju-kun, I didn’t really do that much! I’m very proud of you!”_ s/o said, putting their hand on his shoulder.
  * Taiju blushed. 
  * From that point on, he was really insistent on teaching s/o Japanese as repayment. When s/o gets the answer right, he’s really encouraging and lots of praise!! He’ll lift them up into the air and spin them around!!




	23. Tsukasa With A Goddess S/O Headcanons

  * _Ok, so remember when Tsukasa got injured by Hyoga and got frozen?? Well, here in this happy fic he got injured but does not get frozen!! lmao._
  * Even though Tsukasa was hurt really bad, he managed to pull through. He was new to Ishigami Village, the only people he knew were Senku and the rest. 
  * The people were fairly nice to him, especially the elderly, children and the girls. 
  * The children loved to play with him; they climbed up his shoulders and tugged at his hair. He didn’t really mind it, he found it endearing. The first time he heard of s/o was in his first week of being in the village from the children. 
  * _“Guys!! Look what s/o-nee-chan made me!”_ one of the little girls cheered out, grabbing the attention of the others. 
  * _“Wahh! It’s a flower crown!”_
  * _“And it’s really pretty too!”_
  * _“I want one!!_ ” The children started rushing in the opposite direction. _“Tsukasa-nii-chan, have you ever met s/o-nee-chan?”_ He shook his head, but the name sounded familiar to him. 
  * _“Nee-chan is a goddess!”_
  * _“A goddess?”_ he looked at the child, intrigued.
  * _“Yea! Once a month, the village holds a feast and prays to her for protection and lots of other nice stuff!! Come, let’s go already!”_ the child pulled his hand. 
  * Soon enough, the group of them reached a patch of grass with many flowers. There were already people there, mostly children, but there were a few elderly chuckling at the fun. What drew Tsukasa’s attention was the girl sitting on the log. 
  * She was beautiful. Her shiny locks were long and touched the ground, as the children played with it and made many braids. She was wearing a long but simple dress, that fit her figure well, and a leaf crown adorned the top of her head. She was petite, as her nimble fingers were quickly crafting something.
  * _“Nee-chan!”_ All of the children ran to her and jumped on her, knocking her to the ground. The elderly slightly scolded them but looked on fondly.
  * S/o cheerfully giggled as she hugged the children back in return. _“I was wondering when you guys would show up!”_
  * _“Nee-chan, nee-chan, make me a flower crown too!”_
  * _“Me three!”_
  * _“Don’t forget about me too!”_
  * The children gleefully crowded around her, eagerly watching her quickly make the crowns. One by one, s/o placed them on the children’s head.
  * _“Grandma! Look how pretty I am!”_
  * The children were running all about now playing tag. S/o looked at them happily when she noticed Tsukasa standing there.
  * _“Could you possibly be Tsukasa Shishio-san?”_ she sent a smile at him. He nodded.
  * _“I see. Senku and the rest have told me a lot about you. I hope you enjoy it here in the village. Would you like to-”_ she did not get to finish her sentence as one of the kids jumped into her lap. _“S/o-nee-chan, tell us a story!”_
  * This drew the other kids’ attention as they grew excited and crowded around s/o once again. She glanced up and Tsukasa was already gone. _“Sure! Once upon a time…”_
  * It wasn’t until the once-a-month feast that Tsukasa really got to know s/o. It was already evening, and the feast was in full swing. S/o, wanting to take a break, had gone to her usual patch of grass, and to her surprise, Tsukasa was already there.
  * She approached him and gestured to the spot next to him. _“May I?”_
  * He simply nodded as she smoothed down her clothes as sat next to him. _“How is your life going? I hope everyone has been treating you well?”_
  * He merely nodded once again. _“That’s good,”_ she smiled once again kindly.
  * S/o reached her hand out in front of her, as if waiting for something. Tsukasa looked on curiously. Suddenly, a cool breeze swept through as many butterflies and birds flew threw the air. They were all around them, perched on trees and on the ground.
  * Some rested on the hand s/o kept out and on her shoulder. Even squirrels had come out. He watched in amazement. And bam that’s when the relationship started.
  * He truly thought s/o was a goddess, with how much they cared about their people and them being so good with kids. Soon enough, literally, s/o and Tsukasa were stuck together and always by each other’s side.
  * Tsukasa likes to tell stories about his time in the modern world and likes to see s/o’s astonished faces.
  * Many years later, they end up having a huge family.




	24. Kohaku With Modern S/O Headcanons

  * Two words… power couple…
  * So like, Kohaku and s/o would have so many conversations about the modern world. S/o would tell Kohaku the most unbelievable things and Kohaku doesn’t believe them until Senku confirms it lmao.
  * If s/o knows about martial arts and such, Kohaku loves to listen!! And like, if s/o practices like karate, taekwondo, judo, etc, Kohaku would be so so amazed!!! If s/o is willing Kohaku would beg them to teach her some moves!
  * _“How are you so strong even without a weapon?!”_
  * _“Your fists are your weapons, Kohaku-chan!”_
  * Literally, anything s/o does, Kohaku is like, _“S/o, how did you do that??”_ One time, Kohaku caught s/o drawing with a bit of writing next to it.
  * _“S/o!!! What is this sorcery??”_
  * _“This isn’t sorcery, it’s drawing.”_
  * _“It looks really good!! What’s this writing?”_
  * _“Have you ever heard of poetry, Kohaku-chan?”_
  * _“Erm.. no.”_
  * _“Well, in the modern world, there were all kinds of poems, haikus, sonnet, limericks…”_
  * Kohaku would listen to every single word s/o would say. She’s actually really interested in this stuff! When no one’s around, she might try to do the things s/o does, like writing, drawing…
  * If s/o is not strong, then she’ll protect them forever!! She puts their safety before hers and just… s/o has to stop Kohaku from making rash decisions and running into danger.
  * Would teach s/o how to whoop ass just in case she’s not there.
  * If s/o knows gymnastics, please teach her it!! I think she’ll be really good at it since she’s already so flexible. S/o would tell her about the famous gymnasts and about the international Olympics… just good times man.
  * One time Senku gave s/o a grueling task to do and to carry a lot of supplies. Kohaku was not aware of this and when she found out she knocked Senku on the head so hard and rushed to take care of s/o.
  * When s/o is stressed, she brings her the big jar of hot water for s/o to bathe in like she did for Ruri! Once s/o invited Kohaku to join them and Kohaku fell down lmao.
  * S/o would tell them about jacuzzis and onsens, and about the big neighborhood pools!
  * Bro, Ruri and s/o would be best friends. Ruri would tell s/o about all the embarrassing things Kohaku did as a kid and describe all of the memories they had since they were children… both of you just go uwu while talking about Kohaku.
  * Getting Ruri’s and her dad’s blessings mean the world to her. She secretly wants to live a long, happy life with her s/o.
  * Play! With! Kohaku’s! Hair! Ok, it might hit s/o in the face with its frizziness, but!! Just tangle your fingers in it! She loves it when s/o does that! Do fancy hairstyles!
  * _“S/o, this is a braid… but I’ve never seen it done like this!”_
  * _“This is called a french braid! It was very popular back in my days!”_
  * _“Suika wants one too!”_
  * _“Hmm, I’ll do a braided bun for you, Suika!”_
  * Eventually, all the girls in the village were crowded around s/o, in awe of the adorable hairstyles. S/o ends up making a store called _“S/O’s Deluxe Hairstyling”_ lmao.
  * If anyone is bothering s/o, Kohaku will fight them no lie. No one messes with her s/o and gets away with it. She may or may not break their arm.
  * Hype Kohaku up!! Lowkey, sometimes she feels bad that the only thing she is really good at is fighting. But!! Tell her that her strength is amazing!! She loves it when her s/o compliments her!
  * She may be called gorilla and lioness a lot… but please call her sweet stuff too… honey, cutie pie, sugar, sweetie, anything… make her blush…
  * Once, s/o told her about Valentine’s Day/White day!! Since then, she’s been counting the days till February 14 by repeatedly bothering Senku and asking him what day it is.
  * She asked Kaseki to help her with her gift. Even though it wasn’t the best, it made s/o’s heart explode. She glued many pieces of paper together in a heart shape so it wouldn’t rip easily. On, it, crudely written in Japanese, (which she annoyed Senku so he could teach her how to write) was _“I love you more than anything” - Kohaku._ She left a bouquet of flowers next to it as well.
  * JUST *EXPLODES* S/O HUGGED HER SO HARD…
  * Kohaku does try her best… please love her and give lots of hugs…




	25. Best to Worst When Dealing With S/O's Period

**Taiju Oki**

  * This guy is amazing!!! Pads? He got it. Chocolate? He has it. Ice cream? Lots of it. Love and cuddles! He’ll provide it!! 
  * He’s big about respecting s/o’s body and taking care of them and making sure they’re comfortable. Even though he’s not really exactly sure about why s/o has their period and the stages and stuff, he still loves them a lot!!
  * He’ll carry all of the bags and groceries (I mean he always does) and make sure s/o is not stressed. He is 100% ok with it!!



**Tsukasa Shishio**

  * Human teddy bear here. Ever wanted a man who truly cared and knew everything about what you went through, even more that yourself? Well, that’s Tsukasa!
  * He’s the kinda guy who knows everything about s/o’s period, from why it happens and how low it should last, to the many stages of it. He keeps track of s/o’s moods and marks the number of days it lasts. He remembers when it’s going to begin so he stocks up on foods s/o likes and other products. Like damn.
  * Lots! Of! Love!! Lets s/o get a lot of rest so they aren’t stressed out. He knows how to deal with their moods and everything.



**Ukyo**

  * Ukyo is a soft and gentle guy, and he’s very accepting of s/o’s natural body processes. Another gentleman, he’ll make sure that s/o is not doing any work and is relaxed. 
  * When they’re cramping and stuff, probably takes them up in a tree for fresh air. CUDDLES ENSUES.
  * Ahem, if anyone tries to make his s/o do anything extraneous, he’ll make sure they don’t have to lift a finger. 
  * More protective. S/o is a bit weaker and crankier so he doesn’t let much people near them. He just really loves them!!



**Gen Asagiri**

  * Gen is another one who knows nothing about periods, only that they are painful and that s/o is bleeding. And lowkey, Gen is a sweetie!! So he hates seeing s/o in pain.
  * Probably does a Google search to get more information lmao. And like, then he starts shooting facts at s/o and s/o’s like?? How did you learn this stuff?
  * Anyway, Gen is the kind of guy who would buy pads and other womanly products with no shame, smiling at everyone who gave him weird looks.
  * Lots!!! Of!!! Cuddles!!!! And like, I mean a lot!! He loves when s/o comes to him for cuddles.
  * _“Gen… cramps are killing me…”_
  * _“Oh! Lots of hugs and kisses will help you!!”_



**Senku Ishigami**

  * I mean, Senku is the science man. Of course, he knows everything single detail of what goes on during s/o’s period. Once, he launched into a full lecture about periods and would not stop.
  * _“Senku, I am cramping like hell and bleeding and-”_
  * _“No, you’re menstruating s/o. And technically, cramping is caused when-”_
  * Senku is pretty much fine with it. He knows that its normal and the process of a healthy girl. I mean, he’ll probably get annoyed with their mood swings?? But he understands because he knows that’s normal. 
  * Not the most comforting, but still pretty good!



**Chrome**

  * Ok so, even though Chrome knew like?? Nothing?? About periods?? He forced Senku to give him a crash course on what happens. And he was like?? All girls have to go through this??
  * Even though there’s not chocolate and ice cream in the stone world (yet) he really does try his best to comfort s/o!
  * Probably brags about his rock collection to s/o! They just have a good time talking about good old rocks…
  * I feel like Chrome knows about the peaceful spots, so he definitely takes them there to relax!



**Ryusui Nanami**

  * Well, this is awkward. I feel like Ryusui would be… like.. how do I put it? I feel like the first time he heard of periods went something like this.
  * He was walking around and he saw a girl slap another boy.
  * _“Damn, why you acting like you on your period or something?”_
  * _“Because I am!”_
  * Ryusui: *Googles what a period is*
  * He ends up having to ask Francois for help and advice on how to deal with s/o lmao. But!! He is really caring!! If he sees s/o is too tired to do something he’ll 10 billion percent do it for them!!
  * I guess being a guy who spent half his life on the sea isn’t too aware about these things.



**Kinro**

  * Lowkey, sometimes I wonder how they dealed with periods back in the stone world…
  * He probably gets embarrassed when s/o tells him about their period and stuff!! But he’s also a gentleman!! So s/o will be forced to rest because Kinro is scared for them lmao.
  * _“S/o, are you sure you’re… ok? Does it hurt?”_
  * _“Kinro… there is blood co-”_
  * _“There’s blood???!!”_



**Ginro**

  * Oh babey… baby boy.. oh no.
  * Once, he was running to his s/o, excited to see them, and boom. They were walking and drips of blood followed. He screamed super loud that the whole village knew s/o was on their period lmao.
  * He learned to never do that again when s/o bonked him on the head.
  * He’s just super concerned?? Are they ok?? How are they bleeding and not dying??
  * Please don’t get mad at him.. he’s trying his best ok??
  * But… still a great boyfriend :)




	26. Senku As a Dad + Having a Daughter Headcanons

  * ~~_Senku may or may not be Suika’s dad-_~~
  * Anyway, Senku as a dad is… interesting. I don’t think he’ll be a bad dad, I feel like at first, he’ll be a little awkward around them. Like, I love you and all, but how do I speak to you?
  * But don’t let that fool you, he is SO soft around his daughter. Even though he tried to not be sarcastic around her, his daughter ended up having the same taunting personality as him. 
  * Senku and his daughter first bonded over science. I mean, weren’t we all expecting Senku’s kid to be a genius like him?
  * Kohaku: _“Chrome’s collection are all just rocks.”_
  * Senku: _“Well, technically, these rocks all have different colors, density, mass, hardness-”_
  * Daughter: _“And also temperature, melting and boiling point, texture, odor, streak, and length so they are all different.”_
  * _“Kukuku, 10 billion points for you,_ ” Senku says as he affectionately ruffled their hair. His daughter giggled as she loved the affection.
  * Everyone else: _“What the…”_
  * In the modern world, Senku and his daughter would go all out for the science fair project. While everyone bought in their kiddy water changing project, Senku and his daughter came in with a whole walking robot.
  * Senku is the kind of dad who brags about how much smarter his kid is compared to other kids but does it in such a way that the other parents can’t say anything because they know its true.
  * I can see Senku’s daughter having to skip some grades purely because she was way above the other kids.
  * But!! Even if his daughter isn’t into science as much as he is, he’ll be fine with that! A little sad, but he’ll always support them in whatever they want to do! He’ll feel really soft and happy if they offer to teach him what they major in.
  * Space! Buddies!! Their dream is to go to space together and see all the stars and stuff! They’d probably be on the news…
  * _“Here’s something that would melt your heart… remember this adorable video of this 5-year-old telling the whole world that they’ll go to space with their dad? Well, it happened!”_
  * _“Senku Ishigami and his daughter are blasting off to space in the first-ever two-man mission! They are expected to…”_
  * God, Taiju and Yuzuriha are so freaking proud of Senku lmao.
  * Senku would be a laid back dad, pretty much letting her do what she wants. But!! He’s always around whenever they’re dealing with any dangerous chemicals or tools.
  * If his daughter ever gets bad grades and is upset about it, he may not be the best at comforting but he’ll reassure her that it’s ok!! That grades never determine how smart you are. Then his daughter would make him fall over by hugging him, and they’d go out for ice cream :))
  * Ishigami Village now has two big brain energies!! 
  * Senku would be a great freaking dad. The best.




	27. Poly Taiju And Yuzuriha Headcanons

  * There is only one brain cell. Yuzuriha has it. Sometimes she passes it on to s/o, unfortunately, Taiju has never had it.
  * THERE IS SO MUCH LOVE AND HAPPINESS AND SUPPORT. Every morning, Taiju wakes both Yuzuriha and s/o up by screaming.
  * _“YUZURIHA!! S/O!!!! GOOD MORNING AND I LOVE BOTH OF YOU VERY MUCH!!!!”_
  * S/o and Yuzuriha just laugh, while Senku and the rest of the village bonk him on the head for waking everyone up.
  * Bro, if s/o is ever down or upset, Yuzuriha and Taiju know immediately. You can’t hide anything from them. They would have a talk with s/o and reassure and comfort them forever!!
  * Taiju very openly hypes s/o and Yuzuriha up.
  * _“S/O!!!! YOUR NEW HAIRSTYLE LOOKS AMAZING!!!”_
  * _“YUZURIHA!!! GREAT JOB ON THE NEW CLOTHES!!”_
  * Taiju protects tf out of both of you. No one in their right mind would lay a hand on them otherwise - well let’s not talk about that.
  * I feel like Yuzuriha would make matching clothes for Taiju and s/o! And bracelets!! Something cheesy like-
  * _“As long as we have these bracelets, we’ll always be together, no matter where we are!!”_
  * Taiju is in love with this idea. Every minute he’s checking to make sure his bracelet is still there.
  * Yuzuriha and s/o hype Taiju up too!! Subtly complimenting him and telling him he is amazing. Taiju may be a big oaf but he’s smart enough to know when he’s being complimented. He honestly starts crying a little.
  * _“Yuzuriha, s/o… WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE YOU GUYS??_ ” he pulls both of you into a bear hug and squeezes them really tight. It makes yall a bit teary too.
  * When Tsukasa cut Yuzurina’s hair off, s/o got so scared. Yuzuriha almost fainted when Taiju and s/o ran into her and nearly squeezed her in half.
  * Both of you are motivation for Taiju to keep working hard. Even when it gets tough, Yuzuriha’s smile, s/o’s laugh, keep him going.
  * Is there a more adorable couple than you guys? I think not.




	28. Kinro Seeing S/O With Glasses Headcanons

  * When Kinro saw s/o with glasses for the first time, he was mindblown, literally. They were beautiful. So much beautiful than what he thought. He even had to confirm with Senku.
  * _“Err… glasses don’t make you seen things that aren’t real, right?”_
  * The look Senku sent him made him feel even dumber. _“No, they just make you see the things around you more clearly.”_
  * Well, hot damn. He always knew s/o was pretty, but when he saw them clearly… *blush*
  * These glasses made him see his s/o’s cute expressions even more clearly. Sometimes, he didn’t know if s/o was angry or not at him because he couldn’t see their face properly.
  * But it turns out, they were just making these adorable pouts, followed by a great big sunshine smiles. God, he blushed so hard you could see from a mile away.
  * When Kinro first put his glasses on, he pushed them up and you could see the sparkles floating around him. The first thing he saw was their surprised face.
  * _“K-Kinro!! You look so…”_
  * He anxiously waited for s/o to finish their sentence. What if he looked funny? Oh God, what if they leave him-
  * _“So COOL!!!”_ they squealed as they launched themselves into his chest, wrapping their arms around him. They bounced around his, sparkles in their eyes, as they complimented how good he looked.
  * Kinro mentally breathed a sigh of relief as he blushed at how excited you were about his glasses.
  * His glasses also help him see all of the things s/o does for him better! From laying out his clothes and washing them, to finding them secretly cheering for him behind a tree.
  * S/o also helps him find his glasses lmao. Because apparently, Ginro likes to get on Kinro’s nerve by hiding them, and claiming that Kinro “misplaced” them. Ginro got bonked on the head multiple times for that.
  * Sometime Kinro likes is when s/o puts his glasses on for him!! Like, when they slide their fingers and brush his ears… catch him trying to hide his uwus.
  * He really likes it when they hype him up about his glasses!! One time Ginro tried to make fun of him for it and s/o swooped in and started naming off ten billion reasons why Kinro is amazing and how good he looked in glasses. Let’s just say Ginro never says anything while s/o is around.
  * Honestly, Kinro feels like a new life has been opened up for him with his glasses. He has so many things he can do better now, and one of those things is loving and taking care of his s/o to the best of his ability.




	29. Kinro As a Dad Headcanons

  * So when Kinro found out his s/o was pregnant, his mind was blown. Literally.
  * _“Kinro… we need to have a talk.”_
  * When Kinro heard this, all hell broke loose in his mind. What happened? Did they not like him anymore? Did they want to break up? He was expecting the worse to happen.
  * _“I’m… pregnant!”_
  * Time seemed to stop for him. Did they just say pregnant?
  * _“I’ve checked with Senku… and he said I’m already 2 months along.”_
  * So that’s why they’ve been cranky and complaining of cramps? Why they have been more tired than they usual? He didn’t know what to say. He just stood there, shocked, unsure of what to say. 
  * “I wanted to let you know… since you’re the father.”
  * Silence.
  * S/o fiddled with their hands, anxiously awaiting his response.
  * _“Kinro,_ ” they began, _“I love you. And I’ve always wanted to start a family with you. And I hope you’ll support me-”_
  * They were interrupted by Kinro’s hug, his arm snaking around s/o’s waist as the other caressed the back of their head.
  * _“S/o.”_
  * _“Y-yes?”_
  * _“I… I always wanted to have a family as well… with you. I promise, that to my utmost ability, I will take care of you and our baby forever.”_
  * Kinro would be such a good dad!! He’ll probably be the strictest dad in the entire of Dr. Stone lmao. Of course, one of the first things he teaches his child is the rules. And how he must always follow them.
  * You’d think because of this Kinro’s child would be just like him, but that’s when uncle of the year Ginro comes in. We all know Ginro is a huge prankster. And Ginro loves to bother Kinro.
  * Ginro and Kinro’s kid would literally be best friends, much to Kinro’s dismay. Ginro’s teasing attitude rubbed off on the kid so much that we might as well call them Ginro the 2nd.
  * But!! You might think because of his kid would be reckless, but their not!! Kinro’s kid is the perfect combination of seriousness and knows when to follow the rules, but also knows when to relax and have fun!!
  * Ahem, father and daughter/son duo!! Even if he has a girl, she’ll probably insist on learning how to fight. At first, he declined, but he found out that Kohaku had been training them in secret, and well it went from there.
  * Kinro = dad goals. Always looking out for them on the battlefield! Literally, every 5 seconds he’s looking to see if they’re ok and if they need help. Thankfully, all he sees is them whooping ass.
  * Kinro = overprotective dad. Someone is bothering his kid? ~~Destroy them.~~
  * He always makes sure his kid knows he’s always with them and supports what they do, even though he’s not the best with words!!
  * Whenever they’re having difficulties with Kinro, they just go to the best ever Uncle Ginro. Even though Ginro is all jokes and giggles, he really does care about Kinro! Even though he joked about how in the world grump faced Kinro got a s/o, he was really glad that Kinro found someone that he could love and relax with.
  * Ginro gives the best advice (most of the time hehe) to Kinro’s kid!! How to get on his good side, stories from when they were children, remembering the faithful Village Games… Kinro and Magma’s fight…
  * Just thinking about Kinro being a dad makes me happy tbh… he would be such an amazing dad that it will blow your socks off…




	30. Senku, Yuzuriha, And Taiju With Gushing S/O Headcanons

**Senku Ishigami:**

  * I mean like, I feel like Senku didn’t have too many friends in school. I mean, we all know Senku can be a bit… rude and many of his classmates did not really like how he was a smartass. So he pretty much lived his life, his only real friends being Taiju and Yuzuriha, maybe some of the nerds from his science club as well.
  * When he met s/o, he was kind of surprised at how much they wanted to be with him, and how they thought he was super cool. Of course, he didn’t voice these thoughts.
  * So when the school sees s/o and Senku walking together all buddy-buddy, everyone’s like?? How?? Why?? Eventually, they spilt to go to class.
  * Senku sat down in his seat, a bit early. He dug through his bag to find his notebook when he saw the pieces of paper sticking out of it. Curiously, he took them out to see it was his s/o’s homework he helped them with.
  * He sighed. They had forgotten their homework, again. He quickly exited the classroom to go to s/o’s class. It was quite close, thankfully. The door was already open. He was about to enter when-
  * _“Why do you even hang out with him, s/o?”_
  * _“With who?”_
  * _“That Ishigami boy.”_
  * _“Because he’s my boyfriend, (friend-name)!”_
  * Silence.
  * _“EEEEHHHHH???!!”_
  * All of s/o’s friends jumped from their seat and crowded around their desk. _“Are you serious??!”_
  * _“Well, yea! Why would I lie about-”_
  * _“Oh my God, s/o no one even likes that guy.”_
  * _“S/o, you can do so much better than him.”_
  * _“Yea, he acts like he knows so much about science but-”_
  * _“Guys! You have the wrong idea about Senku! He’s actually really kind and caring.”_
  * Senku frowned as he peered through the door. He loved s/o, but he didn’t want to bring their reputation down by being with them… he continued to listen.
  * _“Oh really? How is a brat like him kind and caring?”_
  * _“Senku is always there for me, even though he shows it in a roundabout way. Even though he’s not that strong if he sees me struggling to carry my books he offers to help me.”_
  * _“But-”_
  * _“Whenever I need help with my homework, Senku always gives up his free time to tutor me. He won’t leave me alone until I understand the topic. Even though he’s not too romantic, we always go watch the stars as dates. He may come off as rude sometimes, but he doesn’t mean it. That’s just his personality. When you get close to him, he really does care about you. Whenever I’m scared about an upcoming exam or something, he always reassures me that I’m going to be fine. We always conduct these crazy experiments together and-”_
  * S/o just kept going on and on about Senku. At least 5 minutes had passed, and s/o’s friends and Senku stood there stunned.
  * _“Oh and, there was this one time when he let me play with his hair! It was so soft and fluffy!”_ s/o gushed as they giggled.
  * Senku could feel the tips of his ears burn as he covered his mouth with his hand, trying to stop smiling like an idiot. The bell rung as the teacher saw him not in his class and ordered him to go before he gets detention. He didn’t even hear as he slowly walked back, still trying to get his emotions under control.
  * That was the first time he was ever late to science class.
  * _“Senku, Senku!! Do you know where I put my homework??!”_
  * It was after school, and s/o was in the clubroom frantically searching through their bag.
  * _“Yea, you left it in my bag.”_
  * _“I did? Thank God! You’re the best Senku!”_ they ran up to him, placing a quick kiss to his cheek.
  * He tried to keep his blush under control and he nodded.
  * _“Hey, s/o?”_
  * _“Yea??”_
  * _“Thanks for all of the things you’ve done for me.”_
  * S/o stopped what they were doing as they looked at him with a blush. _“Well, of course, it’s no problem. But where is this coming from?”_
  * Senku cracked his neck, searching for the right words. 
  * _“S/o… what I’m trying to say is that… I love you.”_



**Yuzuriha Ogawa:**

  * Hehe… as I’ve said for the 10 billionth time, Yuzuriha is soft babey….
  * I feel like Yuzuriha would be that one person everyone knows and loves because she’s so nice and kind and good and- you get the point.
  * You know how she’s the club leader for the Arts and Crafts club?? All of the members love her!! So I mean, they are totally willing to listen to s/o gush about Yuzuriha.
  * Yuzuriha had excused herself in order to get more supplies from the storeroom.
  * _“Oh my gosh, Yuzuriha is the cutest thing ever.”_
  * _“I know s/o, you say that every single day. Is there a day where you don’t say that?”_
  * _“I know but… she’s just so amazing and creative!!”_
  * _“Yes, I get it s/o-”_
  * _“No!! You need to hear about how great she is!!”_
  * Yuzuriha had made her way back to the room when she heard loud voices coming from it. Had something happened while she was gone? She peered through the crack of the door and say her s/o standing on the table, holding a broom to their mouth like a microphone, as the other club members watched in amazement.
  * _“You see everyone, Yuzuriha is literally a sunflower. When she smiles it is as bright as the sun. AND,”_ s/o said emphasizing the ‘and,’ _“she is prettier than any flower in the world.”_
  * _“Well that’s nice but-”_
  * S/o furiously lifted their finger to their lips and emitted a loud _“SHHHHH!!!!”_
  * _“Anyway, do you guys see how creative she is?? In a second she can create the most fashionable clothes!! And look around you!!,”_ s/o gestured to the artistic designs on the walls and floors, _“who do you think painted and came up with this? It was the love of my life, Yuzuriha Ogawa!!! And!!! Do you know how kind and sweet she is? She always helps people when they need help and is always willing you help you perfect your craft skills! And-”_
  * S/o stopped as they saw Yuzuriha standing at the door with a blush on her face.
  * _“YUZURIHHAAAA!!!”_
  * S/o jumped off the table and ran to her, squeezing her body in a tight hug. _“I missed you soooo much!”_
  * _“She’s only been gone for 5 minutes…”_ one of the club members sighed.
  * _“S-s/o…”_ Yuzuriha gently smiled as she patted their hair. Her heart squeezed and pounded against her chest because of s/o’s cuteness.
  * _“I love you, s/o…”_ Yuzuriha murmured softly. The club members looked up, astonished. S/o looked up with a huge grin on their face.
  * _“I LOVE YOU TOOOOO!!!!!”_



**Taiju Oki:**

  * Anyway!! Taiju was like, mindblown (I’ve been using that word too much) when s/o accepted his confession. He’d been harboring feelings for them for so long… and he was really surprised when s/o said the magic words back to him.
  * _“Actually… Taiju… I like you too!”_
  * Ok… before I go on I have to say Taiju has to be like, the best boyfriend ever!! Always supporting his s/o in whatever they do and just… uwu.
  * Taiju was practically running to his s/o’s last period class. School had just ended and he was eager to see his s/o again. He skidded to a halt and stopped in front of the open classroom door.
  * _“Why are you even dating that meathead?”_
  * _“Because I love him.”_
  * Taiju frowned as he watched the scene unfold in front of him.
  * _“He’s not even good at anything-”_
  * _“I am going to stop you right there. Taiju is an amazing person.”_
  * _“Oh really? How in the world is someone like him-”_
  * _“Taiju is good at plenty of things, ok? He’s always right by my side. Whenever I’m feeling down or sad, he knows what to do to make me feel like myself again. He may seem dense at times, but he can easily read my feelings and knows exactly how to care for me. Taiju always picks me up and spins me around…”_ s/o began to get off-topic as they gushed about him.
  * _“Taiju always has a good attitude about everything. He’s always so positive and that makes me happy too. He’s goodnatured and has a beautiful heart-”_ s/o stopped as they noticed Taiju standing at the doorway.
  * _“Taiju! You’re here!”_
  * _“Yea…”_ Taiju oddly walked over to s/o, quickly taking their hand in his and shooting a look at the bullies. S/o stuck their tongue out at them as she pulled Taiju out of the classroom.
  * _“It’s been a nice little chat, but as you can see, I have to go.”_
  * They quickly exited the school as s/o sighed. _“You saw that didn’t you-”_ s/o did not get to finish their sentence as Taiju screamed.
  * _“S/O!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ ” he yelled at the top of his lungs as he effortlessly picked s/o up and spun them around in the air.
  * _“OHHHHHHH!!!!! S/O!!!!”_ he put them down and kept screaming.
  * _“T-Taiju! You can stop screaming my name now!”_
  * _“S/O….. I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!!!”_ he screamed out again, engulfing them in a bone-crushing hug.
  * _“Taiju…”_ s/o said softly, caressing his hair as they smiled. They pulled him down to their level and pecked him on the lips.
  * _“I love you too!”_




	31. Best to Worst Kisser

**Tsukasa Shishio**

  * His kisses are just… wow. It makes your head swing in the good kind of way.
  * It’s kinda funny, I feel like even though he was so popular he’d never been in a relationship before. But good kissing is just something that comes naturally to him.
  * He just kinda… tilts s/o’s chin and kisses them, and then slowly pulls away as he rests his forehead against theirs and looks into their eyes.
  * *wipes sweat off forehead* phew… Tsukasa is just… 😍🥰🥰❤️💗



**Gen Asagiri**

  * *wipes sweat off forehead again* Oh man… this guy’s kisses are just a perfect combination of cute and sweet, yet passionate and sexy.
  * Like, he just knows how to make s/o in the mood. Most of the time, his kisses are cute and lighthearted and he uses engulfs his s/o with a hug.
  * LOTS of cute nicknames :))
  * But if someone is trying to hit on s/o and make him jealous, _uh oh._
  * Plus, let’s not forget his mentalist skills he uses to make his s/o kiss him like every 5 seconds.



**Ginro**

  * I know, I know, you probably think this is some kind of mistake. Blasphemy. But NO, IT IS NOT. I THINK GINRO IS GENUINELY A GOOD KISSER.
  * So like, when yall first kissed, he was super nervous!! But to s/o’s surprise, Ginro actually kissed well!!
  * He always is blushing really hard and sweaty palms, and you know that kind of stuff but!! He is so soft while kissing!!
  * His kisses are just loving, full of just pure happiness and caring and just good things man.
  * He just likes to hold s/o’s soft and smol hand in his or just hold them while kissing… gosh I think I’m biased for him lmao.



**Ukyo**

  * Soft, gentleman, caring, nonviolent boyfriend here. SOFT KISSES SOFT KISSES SOFT KISSES-
  * The smile he sends s/o after kissing is just-
  * S/o might have gotten a heart attack.
  * Ukyo really likes having dates on high trees. Which means lots of kissing on top of trees. This means Ukyo smiles a lot and s/o fell off the tree and Ukyo barely caught them in time.
  * I don’t make the rules yall.
  * He likes to shower s/o’s face in quick, soft, loving kisses while holding their hand. It’s like a love storm hitting s/o in the good way. :))



**Ryusui Nanami**

  * A WHOLE BARRAGE OF KISSES EVERY SINGLE FREAKING DAY, WITH COMPLIMENTS AS A SIDE DISH.
  * Ryusui’s kisses kinda come in a package. First, he butters s/o up and intertwines his fingers with theirs, leaning in for a kiss, and finally finishes it off with a compliment, something like, _“Your lips must be the softest thing in this world.”_
  * S/o: _*surprised Pikachu face*_
  * I do not know how it would work but if Ryusui’s feeling jealous or something, he just kinda puts his hat on you to block people from seeing yall kissing.
  * It just works.



**Chrome**

  * AWKWARD LOVING BABY HERE.
  * He blushes SO HARD whenever he kisses s/o. But he always has this really proud stupid looking grin on his face. He’s like, _“I just kissed the most beautiful and amazing person in the world.”_ He proceeds to walk around the village with the same smile.
  * _“Chrome you’re scaring them-”_
  * S/o will have to initiate most of the kissing, since Chrome is too shy to, but when Chrome does kiss his s/o first, it so cute!!
  * He probably does it after the Kingdom of Science gains another victory or if he and Kaseki made another cool invention and just…
  * LOTS of love goes into his kisses… uwu



**Kinro**

  * I’ve noticed so much more people like Kinro now and I love that-
  * Anyway… KINRO IS BABEYYYYYY!! And at first his kisses are really awkward and abrupt, but over time he gets a lot better!!
  * He’s just so nervous about kissing s/o… like they are such a beauty and what if they don’t like him because his kissing skills aren’t really good-
  * Kinro’s kisses are wholesome as hell. I don’t know about yall but personally, I think when he kisses, he wraps his arms around s/o, almost covering their body. I mean, Kinro is a whole UNIT.
  * He just really appreciates s/o for who they are. He loves them so much ok. 



**Senku Ishigami**

  * I just wanna remind yall everyone here are good kissers-
  * Guys… Senku is just really awkward and not that romantic… please forgive him but he really does love s/o from the bottom of his heart!!
  * He doesn’t really kiss them often, but when he does, it’s super sweet and warms your heart. :))
  * Usually, his kisses are short pecks on the cheek, forehead, or if he’s in a particularly good mood, on the lips!!
  * His kisses aren’t rough, more on the soft, laid back side.



**Taiju Oki**

  * I’m sorry Taiju stans but Taiju is kinda a mess when kissing… HE’S STILL A GOOD KISSER THOUGH!!
  * Like, somehow he thinks he might hurt his s/o by accident when he kisses them?? He’s just super protective of them.
  * Once, he just slammed his lips on s/o’s and immediately pulled away, apologizing a million times. 
  * But don’t worry, he makes up for it with lots of love, hugs, and cuddles. :))




	32. Ginro and Kinro Cuddling Headcanons

**Ginro:**

  * Ginro is another shameless cuddler. Honestly, he will cuddle s/o anywhere, anytime, in front of anyone. Ginro is touching some part of their body 24/7.
  * As soon as he finishes the simplest of tasks he claims he is too tired to do anything else as an excuse to cuddle with s/o. And unfortunately, there is nothing the others could do when he latches on to them because it is physically impossible to pull Ginro away from s/o.
  * S/o’s cuddles are his motivation for living. He will do practically anything for them.
  * _“Oi Ginro! Stop playing around with s/o and come help us!”_
  * _“Yea, yea, yea, I can’t hear you!”_ Ginro clinged to s/o’s arm.
  * _“Ginro… you have to go help. You’re the only one who can do it!”_
  * _“But…”_
  * _“As soon as you finish, you can come back for some more cuddles and kisses.”_
  * _“I’M COMING!!!!!!!”_ Ginro sprinted off as the other villagers shook their heads in amazement and frustration. Of course s/o was the only one who could persuade him to do anything.
  * He’ll get a bit whiny and depressed if s/o denies him cuddles. But why would you want to deny cuddles to an innocent bby like Ginro?
  * Big spoon? Hell yea, he loves tangling his legs with them and nuzzling the crook of s/o’s neck. Little spoon? Of course!! He also loves burying his face into s/o’s chest, taking in their warmth. In other words, he’s down for any position!!
  * Whenever he cuddles with s/o, he always has these hearts in his eyes. And also, Ginro is a squeezer. He always holds them really tight, s/o was actually surprised that he had that much strength in him. It’s always been a habit of his, he just never wants to let them go!
  * He LOVES when s/o plays with his hair. I know I’ve said this multiple times, but, Ginro’s hair is probably the most softest thing ever. You know how sometimes Ginro has hair covering one of his eyes??
  * Once s/o and he was cuddling and s/o starting playing with his bangs. S/o started to brush the hair covering his eye out of the way, making it so you could see his green eyes easily. Ginro looked up at them questionably.
  * _“I like to see both of your pretty eyes,”_ s/o said softly, as they tucked another lock of hair behind his ears. Ginro’s face erupted into steam and he almost past out there and then.
  * Ginro talks a lot while cuddling. Like, I mean a lot of pillow talk. He usually rants about all of the work others make him do, and how mean the others are to him. Sometimes he brags about something cool he did, and hearing s/o praise him makes him feel so good about himself. 
  * In fact, if Ginro doesn’t say anything during cuddling, s/o knows something is up, and will definitely ask him what’s wrong.
  * Ok but, headcanon that Ginro is ticklish!! S/o found this out by accident when they rubbed his sided and he let out a strangled noise. Whenever he’s down, s/o always tickles him and he emits a super duper cute laugh that makes s/o’s heart go boom!! And of course, Ginro likes to trap them underneath the covers and tickle them until they are out of breath from laughing.
  * Conclusion: Cuddling with Ginro is one of the best things that could happen to you.



**Kinro:**

  * *wipes sweat off forehead for the 100th time* Damn… Kinro’s eyes are just… *explodes*
  * Anyway, Kinro is the kinda guy who acts like he dislikes cuddling but he LOVES it. Of course, s/o was the one who had to bring up the idea and initiate it. At first, he was hesitant, but when he tried it he was HOOKED.
  * Cuddles only in private. The only people who can know about the cuddling is himself and s/o. If anyone else finds out he will literally die. So, in other words, no cuddling it public, very different from his brother.
  * If yall haven’t cuddled in a while, he would casually yet discreetly drop hints about it. He would never come out and directly tell s/o he wants to cuddle, so s/o has to be able to read what he wants.
  * BIG SPOON BIG SPOON!! Sorry guys, this man is a dom. He’s quite big, and he loves holding s/o’s smaller body. He also prefers that s/o is on top of him, their face nuzzled into his chest. 
  * I’m not trying to be weird or anything, but headcanon that Kinro is really proud of his muscles. So he secretly loves when s/o kisses his chest and hugs him!!
  * Kinro just kinda… stares at s/o a lot while cuddling. S/o had to ask him if he was ok since he didn’t take his eyes off them for a while. Kinro had apologized but s/o’s response threw him off.
  * _“I don’t mind. Your eyes are very beautiful.”_
  * Kinro stared at them again, his eyes widened in surprise as his face burned. By the time he regained his composure, s/o had already drifted off to sleep.
  * Kinro loves to run his large hand through s/o’s locks of hair, it just really soothes him. He mostly does it while they’re asleep though.
  * Kinro is another man who has trouble sleeping at night. I mean, have you seen his bags? I imagine, even though he doesn’t show it, he gets pretty tired. When he began sleeping next to s/o, all of his tiredness just started to seep away. Their presence just made him calm down. 
  * Usually, Kinro wakes up very early because of his insomnia. After s/o came along, he began waking up later, and later, and eventually, even Ginro was there at the bridge on duty before him.
  * Similarly to his brother, Kinro is also a squeezer, but for a different reason. I feel like Kinro would be scared about his s/o’s safety. What if he isn’t strong enough to protect them? What if they get hurt because of him? Sometimes, these thoughts plague him and he always keeps s/o close to him.
  * Once, s/o tried tickling him but to no avail. I mean, this man is all muscle, tickles are completely ineffective on him sadly. Kinro didn’t understand what they were trying to do every time they snuck up behind him and rubbed his sides.
  * While cuddling, he’s more of a listener. He doesn’t really talk too much, just some ‘ _uh huhs_ ’ and grunts here and there. What he prefers to do is listen to his s/o’s soothing voice as they rant about the day and talk about whatever. Their voice alone can make his eyelids droopy.
  * Don’t forget to kiss his scar while cuddling!!!
  * Whenever he touches his s/o intimately in any way, his heart always patters happily and the tips of his ears become red. Not that he’ll tell s/o this though. I think I’m becoming bias for Kinro, I love him to the ends of the earth and back tbh.
  * Conclusion: Cuddling with Kinro is one of the best things ever.




	33. Kinro's Ideal S/O Headcanons

  * Ok so, Kinro needs a s/o that gives him lots of love. Please, he deserves it so much…
  * I think he would do well with a s/o with the opposite personality. Bright, bubbly, cheerful _, doesn’t look like they’re about to kill you._ Some with a strict and uptight personality like him probably won’t be as appealing to him.
  * Remember the time Kinro scolded Ginro about how Ginro only talked about Ruri’s physical traits? These were his exact words - _“All you’ve talked about is her face. Do you only ever look at a girl’s appearance? You’re utterly shallow, Ginro.”_
  * *rubs hands together* This means that Kinro is a SUCKER for a good personality on his s/o. He’d be looking for someone whose honest and down to earth, very caring, not shallow, and sweet. And I mean, judging by the way he reacted, maybe he’s looking for someone to love which may be you. :))
  * Call me crazy, but I think Kinro has a thing for people who smell good. Hear me out, before Kinro got his glasses, he couldn’t really see people that good right? But whenever s/o comes around, he doesn’t even need to see them to know it’s them because s/o has this distinct really good aroma about them.
  * TINY HANDS. Don’t tell anyone, but Kinro has a thing for petite people, especially SMOL HANDS. Boy, Kinro has some big ass hands and he loves to just place his bigger one on s/o’s much smaller ones.
  * He wouldn’t really mind their appearance, after all he’s more about the inside than the outside. He loves them however they look!! Even if they think they’re average in looks, Kinro thinks they’re dazzling with all these sparkles around them.
  * A s/o that would defend him no matter what!! Like not in the fighting way (that’s his job) but in a battle of words!! Stick up for him when Ginro is teasing him haha. He will become WHIPPED.
  * He’d prefer s/o isn’t dense or oblivious, I mean sometimes it’s hard for Kinro to directly state his feelings so s/o will have to pick up the hints he drops.
  * An affectionate s/o!! But they have to know when to control themselves and understand his boundaries. Which means, they have to realize that he doesn’t really want affection in public, but in private they can go crazy with their affection!! Kinro LOVES it but denies everything.
  * Babey, babey, oh and did I forget he’s babey? I love him so much-




	34. Tsukasa Marriage Headcanons

  * Tsukasa anxiously fiddled with his fingers as he leaned against a tree. Tsukasa, anxious? Impossible, you’d think. But he truly was nervous. His heart rate was slightly increased, and his head felt full of thoughts.
  * He folded his sleeve once again, admiring the detail s/o had put into his suit. They had surprised him with it, the only thing was that they somehow managed to sow it _blindfolded,_ claiming that they wanted it to be a surprise for them. He chuckled, the memory fresh in his mind as he remembered how adorable s/o was. Apparently, they had also sown their dress as well.
  * He recalled a moment that happened over 3,700 years ago, when they were celebrating their one year anniversary of dating. Unfortunately, the weather was not the best, as the was rain pouring down, making them unable to go anywhere. But that was fine with them.
  * They had just been cuddling, enjoying each’s others warmth, the buzz of the TV in the background. Eventually, the TV flicked to a channel that caught the attention of s/o. It was advertising a wedding hall, featuring all of the dresses and cakes they had to offer, and s/o looked on fondly as they snuggled closer into his chest. Tsukasa noticed this as he directed his attention to the TV as well, caressing their hair lovingly.
  * _“S/o,”_ Tsukasa started, breaking the silence.
  * _“Yes, love?_ ” Tsukasa’s heart warmed, he loved it when they called him that.
  * He caught both of their small hands and intertwined his fingers with theirs, pressing his forehead against theirs, watching as s/o’s eyes widened. 
  * _“S/o, will you marry me?”_
  * A massive blush formed on their face, their mouth opening and closing in shock. “ _T-tsukasa??! W-where is this coming from??”_
  * _“There’s no other person that I’d marry besides you, s/o. You are the only person that managed to capture me with your personality, and I love you more than anything else. I can’t possibly think of spending my life with anyone else.”  
_
  * _S/o’s pouted, as they leaned into his embrace. “Dummy... I was the one who wanted to say that!”_
  * He snapped out of his daze as he heard the bells that his best man, Senku, had specifically made for this event rung. He began walking to the not so fancy aisle, it was in the stone world after all. What he wanted to see was s/o.
  * Everyone else was already there. The elders seemed quite excited for the event, reminiscing about “young love.” The former village head and priest were at the altar, waiting for the ceremony to begin.
  * Taiju shot him a thumbs up and a huge grin, while Senku just nodded to him. All they had to do was wait. For s/o.
  * It seemed like an eternity until he heard the excited murmurings from the crowd as he turned his head to his side. His eyes widened, in awe of the beauty in front of him.
  * Their hair was elegantly done into a bun, a long veil trailing down, and a white flower embedded in. The dress was a pure white, two ribbons at the side, with many layers. S/o’s face was a gentle smile, their lips painted with a cherry red lipstick (that they somehow managed to create in the stone world.) They had a small blush as they slowly walked forward in the aisle.
  * He was stunned at s/o’s beauty. They had always looked beautiful to him, but today they looked even more gorgeous. Eventually, they had reached the altar and stood across from him. The priest started the usual rituals, but Tsukasa kept his eyes on s/o all the time.
  * _“S/o, do take Tsukasa Shishio as your husband, and will you care and love him during the good and bad?”  
_
  * _“Yes, I do.”  
_
  * _“Tsukasa Shishio, do you take s/o as your wife, and will you care and love her during the good and bad?”  
_
  * _“Yes, I do.”  
_
  * _“I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now-”_
  * Before he could finish his sentence, s/o tugged on his hand, intertwining their fingers with his as they began to bow down, gently pressing their forehead against his hand. Tsukasa and the villagers watch on, astonished.
  * “Tsukasa... thank you for everything you’ve done for me. I never thought I would be able to find someone who loved and cared for me so much, but then you came along and whisked me away. I love you so much.”
  * Tsukasa could feel his throat getting dry and closing up, as his eyes watered. He bowed down to s/o’s level and cupped their face, passionately kissing them as a tear slid down his cheek and mingled with a tear from s/o.
  * They kissed for a good while, and by the time Tsukasa stood up, he was back to normal. _ ~~(I mean, did you think he was gonna appear vulnerable in front of all these people)~~_
  * After the wedding, you know that cuddling ensued. LOTS of it.
  * _“S/o, I didn’t know you could be so romantic like that,_ ” Tsukasa teased.
  * “ _I was just saying what I think!”_
  * Today was one of the best days of Tsukasa’s life.




	35. Ukyo With Affectionate S/O Headcanons

  * So like, Ukyo is completely WHIPPED for an affectionate s/o. It’s something he never knew he needed, until now. I mean, the man was a sonar technician in the NAVY. I imagine he hasn’t had any real love life and affection until he met s/o.
  * When s/o first came up behind him, he thought nothing of it, thinking that they just needed to talk to him. What he was not expecting to as s/o to giddily wrap their arms around him and smooch his cheek.
  * Ukyo.exe has stopped working!!!
  * Like, this is the first thing someone has held this as gently and loving as this. He never felt so cared for and loved!!! HE IS BLUSHING HEAVILY!!!
  * When s/o finally pulls away he just pulls down his cap to hide his blush but it s/o sees it anyway and S/O GUSHING ENSUES!!
  * After this event, I mean Ukyo isn’t really surprised anymore because no matter how sneaky s/o is he can hear them because I mean he has super hearing…
  * But he always pretends like he’s surprised when s/o sneaks up on him hehe.
  * Sometimes before s/o can get to him, he evens twirls in front of them and hugs them first!! And lots of kisses too!! HE IS WHIPPED, COMPLETELY WHIPPED!!
  * He will FIGHT anyone who has a problem with their affection. Ok, maybe not fight because he is soft boy but he will not let anyone get in the way of s/o’s affection towards him. If anyone gets mad at s/o for this, it kinda goes like this-
  * _“U-ukyo, I’ve have done nothing wrong, ever, in my life!”_
  * _“I know this, and I love you.”_
  * Imagine Ukyo just chilling in a tree, and he hears a scratching sound and he looks down and he sees s/o miserably trying to climb up the tree and surprise him with kisses and Ukyo is just like ❤️💗💗💗🥺💞🥰☺️
  * And he’s also like “ _S/o I love you but please don’t hurt yourself by trying to climb a tree lmao.”_
  * When s/o calls him sweet names, he just goes uwu… CALL UKYO SWEET NAMES PLEASE…
  * Ukyo is the kind of guy who just smiles a lot, and he just has this silly smile on his face whenever s/o gives him hugs and shit.
  * The only time s/o has been successful in giving him surprise hugs was when Ukyo, yes Ukyo, was daydreaming about s/o and their surprise affection. He didn’t hear them coming and then he felt a weight against his back and he ALMOST HAD A HEART ATTACK AND THOUGHT SOMEONE WAS TRYING TO ATTACK HIM.
  * Ukyo LIVES for an affectionate s/o, he can just be using his bow and arrow to snipe someone and he’ll be thinking about their affections.
  * S/o screaming about how much they love him gives him LIFE.




	36. Kinro Marriage Headcanons

  * Kinro nervously fidgeted with his glasses, taking them off and putting them back on. He was going to do it. He was going to ask s/o to marry him. And to his dismay, apparently with the help of Ginro as well.
  * _“Ginro! I don’t need your help-“_
  * _“Kinrooooo!!! You know that I, as your brother, have the responsibility to help you propossseee!!”_ Ginro exclaimed, stretching the end of his words. Of course, he didn’t truly mean this, his inner snake coming out. Ginro dragged an reluctant Kinro across the village.
  * _“Ginro, I really do not-“_
  * _“Kinro?”_ A soft and gentle voice rang through his ears, quickly putting him putting his nerves to ease. “ _What’s wrong? Your face is quite red!”_
  * _“S/oooo!!”_ Ginro sang, pushing Kinro in front of him. _“Kinro over here has something very important to tell yooouuu!!”_
  * Kinro stumbled in front of s/o, awkwardly stopping right in front of them.
  * _“What’s the matter, Kinro?”_
  * _“W-well you see...”_
  * _“Oiii!! You can totally do it Kinro!!”_
  * _“Well, s/o, I wanted to ask..”_ he couldn’t seem to get the words out.
  * _“Oiii!! Kinro, I can tell them for you-“_ That was the final straw.
  * _“S/O!!! WILL YOU MARRY ME!!!”_
  * Silence.
  * _“Bah ha! As if-“_
  * _“Yea, of course Kinro!”_ s/o smoothly responded, sending him a heartfelt smile.
  * Kinro could feel his face getting more red, much to his dismay. In the meanwhile, Ginro was shocked. No, beyond shocked. He was flabbergasted. _“EEHHHHH??!! SHE ACTUALLY SAID YES???!!”_
  * News of Kinro’s and s/o’s engagement spread like wildfire throughout the village thanks to Ginro who couldn’t keep his mouth shut for one second. _“It’s sooo unfair… how does my grumpy brother get to marry a cute girl before I doooo???”_
  * Of course, practically everyone in the village shared Ginro’s surprisement. It was quite a shock that someone like Kinro could marry someone as cute as s/o at his young age. Like, Kinro? The guy who always talks about the rules??
  * The day of the wedding approached rapidly, as the villagers were way too excited about planning a wedding. Kinro barely had any space to himself, people kept swarming him and asking him questions. He had literally no experience with these kind of events, but the suit s/o had made for him eased his fears. It was an elegant black tuxedo with a tie, something that apparently was very common in the modern world.
  * Finally, the day of the wedding came. It was today. The day he would marry the love of his life. The day s/o and him would become one. The day where all of his fantasies would come true. Ginro, his best man, had somehow got over his sadness and decided to make sure he had the best marriage day possible.
  * _“Kinnrrrooo!! Make sure to kiss her really good!!!”_
  * _“Ginro! Stop being so indecent-“_
  * Kinro was cut off as he heard excited mummers. _“Here comes the bride!”_
  * Kinro immediately turned his head to only be stunned by the beautifulness in front of him. S/o’s face was a gentle smile, their lips painted with a cherry red lipstick (that they somehow managed to create in the stone world.) They had a small blush as they slowly walked forward in the aisle. They had a bouquet of roses as they slowly walked through the aisle.
  * Kinro could feel his heart racing. It was rare when his heart beat this quick, but after all the only person who could make his heart pulse this fast was his lovely s/o. Time seemed to slow as he watched them stand across from him.
  * _“S/o, do take Kinro as your husband, and will you care and love him during the good and bad?”_
  * _“Yes, I do.”_
  * _“Kinro, do you take s/o as your wife, and will you care and love her during the good and bad?”_
  * _“Yes, I do.”_
  * _“I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now-”_
  * Before he could finish his sentence, s/o tugged on his hand, intertwining their fingers with his as they began to bow down, gently pressing their forehead against his hand. Kinro had another rare expression on his face, surprise.
  * _“Kinro… I just want to say thank you for every single thing you have done. Many people might say you aren’t a kind person, but I say that they are wrong. You are the most handsome, kindest, and strongest person I know. You are the love of my life. I love you, Kinro.”_
  * Kinro could feel his throat drying up, eyes becoming watery, and his palms becoming sweaty. _“S/o…”_
  * He pulled them up, staring deep into their beautiful eyes, quickly smashing his lips on their, intimating a deep, passionate kiss. _“S/o… I love you so much.”_
  * **Extra:** Ginro was crying as he whined about the moment that just happened. _“W-why can’t that happen to someone like me?!”_
  * _“Everyone! Get ready, I’m throwing the bouquet!”_ S/o giggled as they throw the flowers into the crowd, somehow hitting Ginro in the process.
  * _“W-WOAHHH! THIS MEANS I’M GOING TO GET MARRIED TO A CUTE GIRL NEXT!!!”_
  * Kinro facepalmed as he sighed at his brother’s antics, tightening his grip on s/o’s hand.




	37. Gen Marriage Headcanons

  * Ah, another regular day of Gen teasing his s/o and seeing their adorable reactions. Except, what he did not know was that it would not be a regular day.
  * Everyone was aware of Gen’s antics, there was no one who didn’t know. He was so obvious and loud about his teasing. No shame, man.
  * Gen was clinging to his s/o, ready to drop another one of his teases. He couldn’t wait to see their adorable reaction.
  * _“Ne ne s/o-chan? S/o-chan~”_
  * _“Christ Gen, you don’t need to say my name so many times. What do you want?”_
  * _“Awhhh, don’t be like that s/o-chan! I just wanted to ask you something very important~!”_
  * _“Well shit, spit it out then Gen.”_
  * _“S/o-chan~! Wanna get married~?”_
  * There was a pause. _“Gen’s back at it again with his teasing huh?”_ Ginro whispered. _“As if someone as pretty as s/o would say yes-“_
  * _“Fucking finally, Gen! Man, I thought I was gonna wait forever for you to ask me…”_
  * _“Eh? S-s/o? What did you just say?”_
  * _“You heard me! I said yes, so let’s get married already!”_
  * Cue everyone screaming in the background. Gen? Get married? That was one of the most impossible things the villagers have ever heard. Really? The master manipulator?
  * For once, Gen was also shocked. Not a little bit shocked, but mega shocked. Was he really going to get married? I mean, he loved s/o, so he wasn’t opposed to the idea… But he was shocked about how nonchalant s/o was about it.
  * And that led to Gen standing in front of the altar, decked out in a black tuxedo, personally tailored by his lovely s/o. Except it wasn’t completely black. In fact, it was probably one of the most ridiculous pieces of clothing he’s ever seen. It was littered with rainbow-colored polka dots, and to top it off he had to wear a rainbow bow tie. He could practically hear his s/o cackling. But of course, he loves them and was willing to humor them for a day.
  * He contently sighed as he glanced at his fingers. He never once imagined he would get married, especially in the stone world. His personality was not exactly… pleasant and he knew even in the modern world many people weren’t too fond of him. However, when he met s/o, he frankly didn’t care about what everyone else thought. He truly did love them.
  * He snapped out of his daze as he heard excited mummers. _“Here comes the bride!”_ Gen quickly turned his head, excited to see s/o, to only be stunned by the beautifulness in front of him.
  * S/o’s face was a gentle smile, their lips painted with a cherry red lipstick (that they somehow managed to create in the stone world.) They had a small blush as they slowly walked forward in the aisle. They had a bouquet of roses as they slowly walked through the aisle.
  * Once again, Gen was absolutely speechless. He knew s/o was beautiful, as he complimented them on their looks every day. But damn… Gen just wanted to tease them about their prettiness all day. He sent a grin at s/o as they stood across from him.
  * _“S/o, do take Gen Asagiri as your husband, and will you care and love him during the good and bad?”_
  * _“Yes, I do.”_
  * _“Gen Asagiri, do you take s/o as your wife, and will you care and love her during the good and bad?”_
  * _“Yes, I do.”_
  * _“I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now-”_
  * Before he could finish his sentence, s/o tugged on Gen’s hand, intertwining their fingers with his as they began to bow down, gently pressing their forehead against his hand.
  * _“Gen fucking Asagiri… I just wanna thank ya for always being by my side. I know I can be a handful to deal with sometimes. Well, you can be a handful sometimes too but that is what makes you the love of my life. I don’t care what any haters say, you are the most amazing and cutest person I know, you always know how to get out of tricky situations. I love you so much, Gen.”_
  * Gen could feel his throat drying up, eyes becoming watery, and his palms becoming sweaty. This feeling… he never quite felt it before… but he didn’t mind it, especially when it was s/o who made him feel this way.
  * He pulled them up, staring deep into their beautiful eyes, quickly smashing his lips on theirs, intimating a deep, passionate kiss. _“S/o… I love you so much.”_
  * **Extra:** In the afterparty, everyone was congratulating the newly wedded couple. And of course… Senku had to throw a remark at Gen.
  * _“Huh, I was 10 billion percent sure the probability of someone with a poor personality like yours had not a millimeter of a chance of getting married,” Senku smirked._
  * A irk mark appeared on s/o’s forehead. No one insulted Gen while they were around.
  * _“OIII!! EVERYONE!!! I’M THROWING THE BOUQUET NOW!!!”_ s/o sent a… kind smile at Senku, as she _yeeted_ the flowers right at him, hitting him right in the face and knocking him over.
  * _“For your information, Genbabe’s personality is perfectly fine and there is nothing wrong with it!”_
  * Gen chuckled as he gripped their hand tightly. “ _Genbabe? Really? What kind of nickname is that?”_
  * _“HELP!!! SENKU IS DEAD!!!!! FOR THE SECOND TIME!!!”_
  * _“OI, BIG OAF, I’M NOT DEAD!”_
  * S/o smiled as she rested her shoulder on his. _“A nickname for the crazy guy I love.”_




	38. Senku And Tsukasa Comforting S/O on Period HCS

**Senku Ishigami:**

  * Ok so, even though Senku is literally a master, a genius, a know it all about the human body and how it works, he’s still not the best at dealing with his s/o on their period. He thinks that lecturing his s/o about their period and how it’s caused is the best remedy so they can know how to deal with it better. Of course, s/o doesn’t appreciate this too much and Senku probably won’t notice this until they start getting more and more moody at him. Even then he’d probably just leave them be until Kohaku starts screaming at him that s/o wants his affection.
  * He’d be pretty awkward at comforting his s/o, but he really does try his best. If it’s in the modern world, pre Stone Age, he’ll begrudgingly offer to do simple things like carry your bag (and be out of breath within five minutes.) He’ll help you with any homework you have in case you’re too tired to process it, because I mean, let’s be real, Senku probably finishes his homework at light speed. He’s just too smart. Whenever s/o is on her period he tends to do very unlike Senku things. He’s really trying his best not to get yelled at again. Probably gives them a crash course on menstruation and stuff.
  * After the pertification, it’s a bit harder to deal with this kinda stuff so he puts in a lot more effort. Probably makes these makeshift pads for s/o. Instead of painkillers for their cramps he has to find some other way to lessen your pain so he probably does some weird experiments and asks Kohaku and the other women of the village how they deal with it. Probably makes some herbal tea or something. While his s/o is on her period, he gives them little to no work to do but he won’t complain if they offer to do more. But if he sees them overworking themselves and clutching their stomach he’ll demand that they rest. It’s the little things that count, he makes them cotton candy as a replacement for chocolate (which he promises will come one day.)
  * As for s/o’s moodiness, he really tries but sometimes he does get annoyed. I mean, you can’t blame him though, it is kinda hard to deal with someone with constant mood swings. But for the most part, he’s pretty fine with it. He knows it’s normal for women to have these symptoms and stuff. He’s literally your personal doctor. If you’re having any weird body changes, there’s a 99% chance he’ll know what’s happening to you.
  * In general, Senku is a pretty good and cute boyfriend overall. 



**Tsukasa Shishio:**

  * Tsukasa, just,,, *wipes sweat off forehead* He’s just the best… I’m telling you, human teddy bear here. He just loves you so much and doesn’t want you to be in any pain and he just tries to hard to make you feel like a queen. Similarly to Senku, I think he also knows everything that’s going on with your body, from why you’re menstruating to how long it will last; this man is fully informed and prepared for the situation that is known as your period, cramps, and moodiness. But he won’t bother you with the needless information unless you ask him, he’ll probably just drop some random facts here and there. He has a calendar that he uses to track how long your period lasted, and how your mood was. He keeps track of your moodiness very well. Honestly I wouldn’t be surprised if he downloaded one of those period apps on your phone to keep track of your period for you.
  * He is a man who knows exactly when your period is about to begin. He reminds you it’s coming and you didn’t even remember about it. He’s the best. If you’d like (he does it regardless anyway) he stocks up on pads, comfort food like chocolate and ice cream, and basically anything you want. Pre stone age, he will always carry your bag and any books. He will not let you lift a finger and wants you to get as much rest as possible. He doesn’t want you to get light headed and pass out. He might even give you a piggyback ride so you don’t have to walk. Basically, perfect man, will do whatever you want him to, bae.
  * After pertification, you are quite literally the queen of his empire, and everyone will treat you as such. You will not lift a finger, not do a chore, and everyone will pretty much listen to your wants. Tsukasa will have to think of some natural remedies since there no more science pills and stuff. But he’s practically a man of nature and probably knows about all of the good herbs and stuff. Goes around in the forests and tries to find edible herbs to lessen your pain. Also, offers you so much loves and cuddles. For the entire day y’all might just be chilling with no one bothering you two at all.
  * As for your moodiness, I mean I don’t know why you would get moody with this angel of a man, but Tsukasa completely understand. He becomes immune to it and just chuckles as your mood swings. He ushers you into his embrace and is open to anything you want to do to make you happy.
  * Tsukasa Shishio, my man, 11/10




End file.
